El orgullo de Hanamichi
by Ran-k
Summary: Yaoi-Lemon-RuHana--Rukawa se siente atraído por cierto chico de hebras rojizas pero hay algo que no les permite estar juntos (gomenn...no soy buena con los resumenes XDDD)
1. Chapter I

Muahahahahahahaha aquí está mi primer fik yaoiii 0 Espero que os guste 0 Aunque al ser el primero no os esperéis mucho –o-

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue, ya me gustaría que fuesen míos ¬¬ (joder lo que haría si fuesen de mi propiedad...¬ bueno, ejem ejem...seriedad ù.uU)

Ah, si alguien está en contra del yaoi, es decir, relaciones homosexuales entre hombres, y del lemon, relaciones sexuales entre hombres, pues que no lo le, a no ser que sea masoca. Leen bajo su responsabilidad –o- Una vez aclarado esto, espero que les guste

**Capitulo I**

Hanamichi se encontraba en un banco sentado, al lado de una cancha de básquet. Se sentía triste y decepcionado. No podía evitar pensar en el partido de ayer, el Shohoku contra el Ryonan. Aunque su equipo había ganado, él solo pensaba en su papel durante el juego.

-Tan solo anoté 4 puntos... mientras que el estúpido Kitsune apuntó 26 en el marcador...- pensó decepcionado y furioso a la vez.

A parte de este suceso, había otro más que lo preocupaba... y era la lesión que se había hecho en la rodilla izquierda cuando cayó al suelo después de hacer un espectacular slam dunk.

-Mierda... no le puedo contar a nadie lo de la rodilla...o no me dejarán jugar durante una temporada a básquet como le ocurrió a Mitsuito...-

De pronto, Haruko, que iba caminando por allí vio al pelirrojo y decidió saludarle.

-Hola Sakuragui! 0-

-Ha...Haruko! -

-Qué haces tu aquí solo sin tu gundam? ô.ô –

-Bueno...pensaba....-

-Hoy no tenéis entrenamiento? –

-... si...- dijo bajando la cabeza mirando su rodilla. – Ahora iré hacia allí...-

-Yo me dirigía hacia la escuela. Te apetece que vayamos juntos? nn –

-Claro!!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro olvidándose de su dolor.

Mientras iban charlando animadamente hacia la preparatoria Shohoku, el habla de los dos jóvenes se volvió algo más apagada.

-Sakuragui... crees que a Rukawa le podría llegar a interesar?....qué cosas que digo!! Si ni siquiera sabrá que existo...

- (off) o.oU (on) e... bueno... la verdad es que no lo se... no hablo demasiado con ese Kitsune...- dijo algo molesto por la pregunta.

Llegaron al instituto y se separaron. Hanamichi fue hacia el gimnasio y al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie en él. Ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba allí ensayando sus tiros como cada día de entrenamiento. Hana al fin logró ver a alguien. A Kaede Rukawa (pero para Hana éste no era nadie -o-)

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no hay nadie más? –

-...........- Rukawa lo miró por unos instantes pero no contestó, como si el pelirrojo estuviera hablando para las paredes, y siguió entrenando como si nada.

-Kitsune!! Te preguntaba a ti!! A caso ay alguien más por aquí?

Rukawa sin mirarle le contestó –Hoy no hay entrenamiento, se suspendió...- dijo mientras encanastaba con un perfecto salto el balón en el centro de la canasta.

-¿Cómo? Pero si hoy...-

-Do'aho.....- dijo mientras seguía con su entrenamiento individual.

-¿¿A quién llamas tu do'aho?? Tienes al Tensai delante! Muestra tu respeto y admiración hacia él! ò.ó –

Rukawa seguí encestando.

-TEME RUKAWA òOó – dijo con sus ojos café encendidos mientras una aura maléfica se formaba a su alrededor.

-..........- e izo otro slam dunk

- grrrrr!!!! –

Hanamichi se dirigió hacia los vestuarios donde se puso su ropa deportiva y salió de nuevo a la cancha.

Rukawa, mientras, segía en silencio con su entrenamiento.

-KITSUNE! Te reto!! Un uno-contra-uno òó

-¿mhn? ¿tú contra mí? – dijo con total indiferencia sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- Hai!! El Tensai contra el Kitsune!

-...Adelante, juguemos a ver si aguantas- dijo Rukawa, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo, después desvió su mirada de esos ojos almendrados para ir a su rodilla.

-Claro que aguantaré!! Pero no creo lo mismo por parte tuya!! Jajajajajaja – Hanamichi se había olvidado totalmente de su lesión.

Así pues, comenzaron el juego. La pelota la sostenía Rukawa, dribló, izo unos cuantos pases espectaculares y con su habitual rapidez lanzó a canasta, pero Hanamichi, que no estaba dispuesto a impresionarse por el juego de su enemigo, izo un tapón saltando increíblemente alto, logrando que el balón no entrara en el aro. Pero, su caída no fue tan espectacular, al poner los pies en el suelo, le flojearon las piernas i cayó al suelo, mientras que Rukawa estaba iendo en busca del esférico, pero cuando se giró para comenzar de nuevo, lo vio allí tendido.

-.......- "ya sabía que no aguantaría" pensó el zorro para sí mismo –Venga Do'aho, levántate!-

Pero Hanamichi no podía moverse, tenía un dolor muy intenso en su rodilla que no le permitía doblarla para poder levantar.

-¿Do'aho..? – Miraba sorprendido a Hana y algo extrañado, pero mostrando su habitual cara de frialdad. Él sabía que el pelirrojo se había lesionado la rodilla durante el encuentro contra el Ryonan, aunque Sakuragi no se lo había contado a nadie, él pudo notarlo en su mirada y en su juego despuñes de aquella caída que sufrió, pero no imaginó que fuese tan grave, sino no hubiese aceptado jugar...

Hanamichi izo un nuevo intento de levantarse, pero un nuevo gemido de dolor salió de su boca. Rukawa no sabía que hacer, así que supuso que debía ayudarlo.

-¿te ayudo?-

-¡NO!- gritó . No estaba dispuesto a recibir la lástima de su rival.

-Muy bien, pues me voy, Ja ne- y se dispuso a irse.

-Maldito Kitsune...-gruñó en voz baja – Espera!!

-¿mhn?...- y dejó de caminar.

-...A...ayúdame- dijo con boca pequeña totalmente avergonzado el pelirrojo.

- ¿perdón? No te he oído...- dijo en tono burlón.

-Que si me puedes ayudar leche!!- dijo algo brusco con su cara llena de rubor.

-Ahh...era eso- e izo una pequeña sonrisa para sus adentros al ver la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo el do'aho.

Rukawa se acercó a él y colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo a caminar, mientras que Hanamichi colocaba su brazo en los hombros del Kitsune.

-Deberías hacer que te mire un médico, do'aho... - dijo fríamente.

-El Tensai no necesita médicos!! – afirmó en tono arrogante- El Tensai puede con todo!! Jajajajajajaja-

-¿Ah sí? – Entonces Rukawa soltó a Hanamichi y éste cayó al suelo de narices -¿Qué decías Do'aho?...-

-"Zorro de mierda..."- pensó- Eso dolió! Venga ayúdame de una vez...-

-.......- lo recojió del suelo y se fueron hacia los vestuarios.

Allí, Ru dejó caer el pesado cuerpo del pelirrojo en un banco, después se agachó y miró la rodilla y la empezó a tocar suavemente.

-Auchhh!!!! Vigila Kitsune!!!-

-...mmm...creo q se podría tratar de un esguince...no deberías jugar a basketball-

-CÁLLATE KITSUNE- chilló- ...y deja de mirarme la pierna...-

-.....- Rukawa se levantó, recojió su mochila y se fue sin decir nada.

-"¿Y ahora como voy para mi casa?"- pensó.

Hanamichi intentó ponerse en pié y caminó unos pasos aguantando como podía el terrible dolor. Fue a recoger su bolsa, pero no aguantó más y volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la punta de la banca y quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Que os a parecido? XDD Bueno, nada más era el primer capitulo, i todo lo emocionante está por llegar 0 Aunque ahora parezca soso, esperen....jujuju 0 Dejen reviewsss 0


	2. Chapter II

**Capítulo II**

Rukawa, que no confiaba mucho en las habilidades del pelirrojo, se quedó esperándolo en la puerta de la preparatoria por si necesitaba ayuda para volver a su casa. Teniendo un esguince en la rodilla y sabiendo como era ese mono pelirrojo, que no le importaría su lesión y seguiría caminando y era muy posible que se volviese a caer y empeorara su estado.

El joven de cabello azabache estuvo esperando cinco minutos a que el do'aho saliese. Suponía que tardaba tanto (NdA ya saben que Rukawa-sama no tiene mucha paciencia n.nU) porqué se estaría vistiendo con todas sus ansias. Pero pasaron 15 minutos más, y después media hora. Al ver que no salía, Rukawa pensó que el pelirrojo había salido por la puerta de atrás, así que decidió marcharse.

-"Qué idiota que he sido esperándolo..."- pensaba mientras se iba, pero de pronto, pensó en lo peor – "¿y si se ha caído de nuevo y no puede levantarse?...Do'aho...." – y corrió hacia el instituto, directamente a los vestidores del gimnasio.

Cuando entró, abrió los ojos al ver lo sucedido. Sakuragi estaba allí tendido, aparentemente inconsciente, pero al fijarse más vio un chorro de sangre que salía de su cabeza.

-....do...do'aho...-

El chico se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó el pulso –Sí..sigue vivo...- pensó con un suspiro de tranquilidad. Después se dirigió hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios del vestuario y sacando lo necesario, limpió la sangre seca derramada por su rostro con unas gasas y con vendas rodeó toda la cabeza justo a la altura de la herida. –En su casa ya lo curarán mejor...- se dijo para sí mismo – pero...¿dónde vive este do'aho?- Rukawa no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podría vivir. Por unos momentos pensó en que allí no lo podría dejar o empeoraría...¿llevarlo a un hospital? No... Sakuragi no querría ir ya que seguramente le mirarían la pierna... Finalmente encontró la solución, no muy de su agrado...pero era lo único que podía hacer. Lo llevaría a su casa y lo dejaría en su cama para que descansase, allí también lo podría curar mejor.

Rukawa colocó el brazo del pelirrojo alrededor de sus hombros y se dispuso a levantar todo el peso del muchacho. -"Verdaderamente es muy pesado"- pensaba Kaede.

Finalmente llegó a su casa y llevó a Sakuragi a su habitación y como pudo, lo tumbó en su cama, pero el brazo de Hanamichi, que aun rodeaba el cuello del zorro, al caer hacia la cama, izo fuerza sobre el Kitsune, que cayó encima del Do'aho.

-........- "maldito...."-

Intentó alzarse, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía...Notó la débil respiración de Hanamichi en su piel, cosa que lo izo estremecer...¿qué le sucedía a Rukawa? ¿por qué no podía moverse?... El Kitsune, que estaba muy agotado del ejercicio físico que realizó en el gimnasio y de llevar a cuestas al Do'ahou, que no era precisamente muy ligero ¬¬, y si a todo esto le sumamos su gran facilidad para dormirse en cualquier momento y lugar, obtenemos que el zorro quedó profundamente dormido encima del pelirrojo, mientras que éste, inconscientemente, lo abrazaba.

Un rayo de luz penetró por las cortinas azuladas de la habitación que izo levantar a Kaede al darle directamente en la cara. (NdA: raro, verda? O.oU pero tened en cuenta que con la posturita que llevaba el zorrito, cualquier cosa lo haría despertar...-.-U). Rukawa, al verse encima de Hanamichi, quedó paralizado...

-"...¿qué diablos hago yo encima del do'aho...?"- pero en seguida le vino a la mente lo sucedido el día anterior, pero no pudo evitar sentir un suave calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Se dispuso a levantarse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar al pelirrojo, ya que no quería tener que hablar con él en esos momentos. Pero al fijarse más, pudo ver como las vendas que había colocado al do'ahou sobre su cabeza pelirroja estaban cubiertas de sangre. Seguramente la herida se habría abierto...Tenía que cambiarle de nuevo las vendas si no quería que se infectara y fuese peor...

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se izo con agua oxigenada, gasas y nuevas vendas. Así, se dirigió de nuevo al lado de Sakuragi y con mucho cuidado retiró todas esas vendas manchadas para pasar sobre la herida las gasas empapadas del agua oxigenada y lo cubrió todo de nuevo.

Hanamichi abrió sus ojos rápidamente al sentir el escozor producido por el contacto del agua oxigenada con su cabeza. No reconocía donde se encontraba...tan solo podía recordar que él estaba en el gimnasio con un terrible dolor en su rodilla que lo izo caer al suelo...y sentir un dolor muy grande en su cabeza...luego, oscuridad. Y ahora se encontraba en un sitio desconocido, sobre una cama desconocida y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Giró su vista hacia la izquierda y pudo divisar el cuerpo de un muchacho sentado a su lado.

-Vaya... ya te has levantado do'ahou?-

-...Kit...kit...¿KITSUNE? o.o- la cara de Hanamichi reflejaba un gran asombro...entonces...¿se encontraba en casa de ese zorro apestoso? - ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿por qué estás tu...UISHH!! – Hana no pudo acabar la frase debido a que sintió una punzada de dolor en su herida al intentar incorporarse un poco.

-Ayer te golpeaste contra un banco del vestuario...y quedaste inconsciente...No se donde vives así que te traje para acá...-

-pero...yo recuerdo que...que tu te habías ido...- dijo apoyando una de sus manos en su cabeza, enredando entre sus dedos tostados sus hebras rojizas.

-.......- no quería contestar a eso...más que nada porqué ni él mismo sabía porqué había vuelto al gimnasio...

-¡¡no deberías haberme ayudado!! El Tensai habría salido sin problemas de esa situación . - dijo mostrando todo ese estúpido orgullo que tenía encima.

Rukawa prefirió no contestar nada, estaba claro que ese Do'ahou no estaba dispuesto a agradecerle su amabilidad...-"debí dejarlo tirado allí que se muriese desangrado ¬¬"-

-Do'ahou...voy a preparar el desayuno...ahora vengo- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-"¿el desayuno? Ah nooo!! Este Tensai no acepta lalástima de nadie! Y menos de ese zorro apestoso! A más...seguro que sólo quiere reírse de mí...- Hanamichi intentó incorporarse para salir de esa cama y regresar a su apartamento. Se levantó con gran dolor en su rodilla y en su cabeza –"debo...debo salir de aquí sin que Rukawa se de cuenta...no permitiré que se ría de mí..."- pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta. Pero de pronto, ésta se abrió dejando entrar al Kitsune con una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera y un plato con varios croissants.

-¿Dónde vas Do'ahou?- dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitación de tal manera que el pelirrojo no pudiese salir.

-....no quiero tu lástima... y mucho menos permitiré que te rías de mi situación...- respondió Hana.

-Do'ahou...ahora mismo te vas a tumbar de nuevo en la cama y te vas a comer lo que te traje, sí? Y deja de decir estupideces...- y colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche e izo que Sakuragi se tumbase en la cama.

-...no soy ningún bebé Kitsune...puedo tumbarme y arroparme yo solo...-

-no serás un bebé, pero sí que pareces un crío de diez años...- dijo mientras arropaba al pelirrojo con las mantas. (NdA: rukawaa ven a arroparme a mi tambieenn ¬ tengo mucho fríooo- Rukawa: tu estás en agosto ¬¬ Nosotros en enero ¬¬U- Ran: aixx siempre matizando –o-U)

Rukawa colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas del Do'aho una vez hubo colocado en cada taza un poco de café.

-ehmm..esto....-

-¿y ahora que pasa do'ahou? ¬¬U-

-ahora ya se porqué quieres que me quede...-

-...¿mhn?-

-quieres matarme envenenándome con esos croissants o - dijo haciendo una mueca de niño de diez años...

-Do'ahou...si quisiera matarte aun estarías tumbado en un charco de sangre en los vestuarios...- dijo con un tono más frío que de costumbre y clavando sus ojos gélidos en esos almendrados.

-... pues....pues también tienes razón!! Jajajajajaja –

-Do'ahou...-

-TEME KITSUNE! A QUIEN LE LLAMAS DO'AHOU??-

-Al único que conozco...-

-grrr....- Así, Rukawa cojió un croissant y lo metió en la boca de Hana

-Anda, come y calla...-

-faftido hisuhe...- pronunció el pelirrojo con la pasta en su boca (NdA: maldito kitsune quería decir U)

Así, los dos jugadores del Shohoku fueron desayunando...Mientras que Rukawa aun comía su primera pasta, Hana ya iba por la quinta...-.-UU

Ru mientras tanto, miraba de reojo al pelirrojo mientras comía legremente y su mente no pudo evitar viajar a lo sucedido esa noche... Aun recordaba la dulce respiración del do'ahou en su ser... Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado tan solo al pensar en aquello.

Hanamichi, una vez acabó de comer, mejor dicho, de engullir la comida, se levantó de la cama de un gran salto –ESTE TENSAI YA ESTA RECUPERAD.....AUCHHH!!! MALDITO ESGUINCEEE! O - dijo al caer de nuevo sobre el colchón debido a un punzante dolor en su pierna izquierda.

-....- Kaede se levantó y fue de nuevo al cuarto de baño a por más vendas y se acercó al pelirrojo arrodillándose frente a él, cojiéndole la pierna herida y la vendó lo más fuerte que pudo para que no pudiese doblarla al caminar para evitar así, gran parte del dolor.

-Kit...Kitsune...- no sabía que decir ante el comportamiento de su enemigo. No puedo evitar sonrojarse...

-Ya está...así podrás caminar algo mejor...aunque no creo que puedas doblar la rodilla.- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-ah...esto...gracias supongo – dijo mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación – Creo que me voy a ir ya...-

-........-

Hanamichi salió de la casa. Iba cojeando, pero ya no sentía aquel dolor inmenso en su pierna, y en su cabeza tampoco.

-"suerte que es domingo y no hay entrenamiento..."- pensó mientras caminaba el pelirrojo rumbo a su casa.

Y aquí el segundo capitulo nOn

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leeis mi fik, en serio  
Ah, ya se que por ahora parece aburrido T,T pero poko a poko la cosa irá mejorando, ya veran!!!  
Dejen sus reviewsss 0 me hacen mu contenta!!!  
Y aora solo me keda decir: Viva el yaoiiiiiiiiii nOn

Ah porcierto! XD quiero dar las gracias a Yumiko q a tenido la paciencia de explicarme como se publica en este lugar XD Arigatooo


	3. Chapter III

**Capitulo III**

Hanamichi Sakuragi recorría los pasillos de la preparatoria dirección a su clase, aun cojeaba un poco debido a su rodilla envendada y en sus cabellos rojizos aun se podía divisar otras vendas que eran cubiertas por sus hilos rojizos.

-Sakuragi!!!! Que te a pasado en la cabeza?-

-Haruko!! Eh...esto...-

-Alguna pelea? ô.ò- preguntó tímidamente la chica.

-esto... sí!! Exacto! Me la ice peleando...- mintió algo avergonzado, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle que hab´´ia ocurrido en realidad.

-No deberías pelearte Sakuragi...recuerda lo que prometiste al entrenador Anzai...-

-Ehh...sí...ya lo se...pero....se lo buscaron...y..claro...- balbuceaba el pelirrojo intentando conseguir una buena escusa (NdA: Hana, no te mates buscando excusas, que esta chica se tragará todo lo que le digas...¬¬ es idiota la pobre ¬¬).

-Ah...bueno, por lo menos no tienes heridas que te obliguen a dejar el básquet!- dijo toda feliz con su ridícula voz chillona.

-Sí...tienes razón...jeje – afirmó, pero no pudo evitar pensar en su rodilla.

-Voy ya hacia clases! Adiós Sakuragi y que te mejores!!- dijo mientras se alejaba alzando su mano en forma de despedida.

-Muy bien! Adiós!-

Siguió caminando. Debía ir a su aula para asistir a clase, pero no era lo que precisamente le apetecía (NdA: no creo que a nadie le apetezca -.-U), así que cojió otro camino y se dirigió hacia las terrazas de primer año para descansar durante esa hora. Una vez llegó, se acomodó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared para poder reposar mejor.

-"que bien se está aquí...sin que nadie te moleste..."- y fue cerrando sus ojos cediendo así al sueño.

Pero el joven pelirrojo no estaba solo; al otro lado de esa misma terraza, se encontraba un joven de ojos zorrunos, también profundamente dormido, ya que había sido expulsado de su clase por dormir y subió allí para poder seguir haciéndolo.

Rukawa despertó. Llevaba, según calculó, tres horas dormido. Cuando se levantó para ir a clase de nuevo, vio a otro tipo cerca de la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿do'ahou?"-

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ....-

Rukawa se quedó por unos instantes observando a ese pelirrojo. Sus cabellos rojos le caían suavemente por su cara, una cara con una tez bronceada y a la vez transparente que permitía al número 11 del Shohoku observar los agradables sueños que debía tener en ese momento. Gesticuló una pequeña y dulce sonrisa ante tal imagen.

Rukawa estuvo mirando durante un rato más a su Do'ahou...

-"un momento...MI do'ahou?...Kaede...no seas estúpido..."-

Se sentó al lado del durmiente, y auque parezca extraño, no se llegó a dormir; tan solo observaba esa imagen.

Cuando pasaron una media hora, Hanamichi comenzó a alzar sus párpados.

-¿Kitsune?...- dijo con el sueño todavía pegado en su ser.

El otro chico no contestó nada, tan solo sentía mucho calor en sus mejillas...El Do'ahou lo había descubierto mirándole... Era su fin...Se levantó con la cabeza bajada y se fue del lugar sin decir una palabra.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando perplejo por unos momentos, y después se revisó los bolsillos.

-...mhnn...no me ha robado nada...¿entonces que quería?...-

Kaede Rukawa caminaba con su mente en blanco. Había salido de la preparatoria. Se sentía extraño...¿por qué se sonrojaba cuando miraba a Sakuragi? No lo entendía...y tampoco quería entenderlo... Se dirigió a su casa, allí podría pensar tranquilamente. Fue directo a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama y en cuestión de segundos quedó dormido. Así estuvo todo el resto de la tarde y noche. Suerte que ese día se había suspendido el entrenamiento.

A la mañana sigueiente, se levantó de su cama y fue directo a tomarse una ducha para relajarse, debía volver a clase.

Pero, había algo que no era igual a todo el resto de mañanas. Rukawa sentía algo bastante doloroso situado en su entrepierna. Dirigió su miranda hasta ese punto y encontró un gran bulto debajo de sus pantalones de pijama.

-Ohh...Mierda!!!- Su primera erección involuntaria (NdA: aixx mi ninio que se hace mayor ¬)

Para Hanamichi, ese era un día especial. Se encontraba más lleno de energía que nunca. Había decidido, por fin, declararse a su amada Haruko (NdA: voy a vomitar...-.-U)

Salió de la cama con mucha energía, se tomó una ducha relajante de agua caliente y salió hacia su preparatoria cantando su ya conocida canción de Tensai.

Pasó medio día sin ninguna novedad. A la hora de la comida, Hana fue en busca de su Haruko en su aula, en el patio, en el comedor, en los pasillos... pero no llegó a encontrarla. Ya agotado, y su humor bastante desmejorado que en plena mañana, decidió subir a ver a las terrazas.

Allí se encontraba la chica, frente a un dormido chico de cabellos azabache. Hanamichi, ante tal situación, prefirió esperar en silencio tras la puerta para poder observar lo que ocurría allí.

-Ru...Rukawa... despierta...por favor...- dijo Haruko a media voz, mientras sus mejillas cada vez se tornaban más rojizas.

-....¿mhn?....-

-Esto...Rukawa....quería hablar contigo...sobre algo importante-

-¿Quién eres? Más te vale que sea importante...has interrumpido mi sueño...-dijo un malhumorado zorro-

Hanamichi, que observaba todo aquello, tenía ganas de saltar sobre el Kitsune y arrancarle su asquerosa cara de indiferencia hacía la joven... (NdA: Rukawa, perdona -.- tu ya sabes que me encanta tu cara 0 pero tuve que ponerlo -.-U)

-...me llamo Haruko Akagi...soy...soy la hermana menor de Takenori Akagi...tu capitán de basketball – pronunció la chica al ver que su objeto de deseo seguía con su cara de indiferencia cuando ella dijo su nombre.

-.........-

-Bueno...quería decirte que...esto...me....me....me gustas muchísimo Rukawa...te amo...tú...a tí... te gustaría salir conmigo?- dijo Haruko apretando sus manos con fuerza por los nervios mientras bajaba su mirada.

Kaede se levantó del suelo, la miró con cierta repugnancia y dijo: -Tú a mí no, así que aparta y no me molestes- (NdA: Rukawaa eres Diosss 0)

Haruko se quedó congelada al instante. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, que a cada segundo se iban multiplicando. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así...ella estaba seguro que podría hacer feliz a ese chico de hielo, así que cuando Rukawa pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la salida sin ni siquiera mirarla, sintió como una mano cogió la suya y al girarse para ver que quería, sintió unos tibios labios sobre los suyos. Eran cálidos y mojados, producto de las miles de lágrimas que resvalaban de los ojos de la chica.

Kaede, no dudó ni un segundo a separarse de esa joven –¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- preguntó mientras que con la manga de su uniforme se limpiaba los labios.

-...yo...yo te haré feliz...¿no entiendes que te amo?...déjame estar a tu lado...- decía entre sollozos.

-Me das asco niña, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí en tu vida, entendiste? – (NdA: así se hablaaa!!!!!!! Muahahahahaha)

Haruko lloró aun más. Se dio la vuelta y corrió como nunca hacía la puerta de salida.

Hanamichi al ver como Haruko se dirigía a él (léase, la puerta) se escondió aun más para lograr no ser visto, y así vio como la chica pasaba por delante de él con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, y bajaba las escaleras para marcharse de aquel lugar. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Él había decidido ese día decirle sus sentimientos a la muchacha, pero se había encontrado con lo peor que podría haber visto o escuchado... Ese zorro apestoso había rechazado de mala manera a su amor. Ese zorro apestoso había rechazado el dulce beso de Haruko. Ese zorro apestoso había logrado lo que él más anhelaba y lo había rechazado. Su mente se llenó de rabia, rabia hacia ese sujeto...

En un movimiento rápido, salió de su escondite y se adentró en la terraza cerrando tras él esa puerta. Vio como Rukawa volvía a sentarse en el suelo como si nada hubiese ocurrido para, seguramente, seguir con su siesta.

-cómo...cómo has sido capaz de hacerle esto a Haruko.....- la rabia se reflejaba en sus ojos y en sus puños, los cuales se cerraban con fuerza provocando ciertos temblores.

-¿esto el que?...- dijo el Kitsune indiferente.

- MALDITO RUKAWA!!!!- la rabia lo recorría con mayor intensidad –Ella lo estará pasando fatal por tu culpa...ella no se merecía tu trato!! – (NdA: se merecía esto y más ¬¬ aun fui demasiado buena con ella ¬o¬)

-......- Rukawa sólo observaba.

- Habla joder...-dijo levantando u puño- ¡¡¡¡HABLA!!!!- gritó mientras dirigía su puño a la mandíbula del muchacho oji-azul, pero éste logro sujetar su brazo antes de que llegara a su fin.

-Do'ahou...- susurró- Yo...yo no podía corresponderla, eso es todo...-

-¿Por qué? Si ella es hermosa y dulce...cualquier hombre la desearía tener...-dijo el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos con rabia, como si en cualquier momento fueran a soltar alguna lágrima traicionera –Tú...tú lo tienes todo.¿por qué no lo valoras? ¿por qué miras a todo y a todos con esa mirada helada?... Tienes todo lo que yo deseo...- dijo con la mirada baja, con sus ojos miel aun cerrados.

Rukawa, observaba sin hablar, con su brazo aun sujetado. Entonces lo agarró con más fuerza y se acercó a Hana.

-No es cierto que todo me sea indiferente... No la puedo corresponder porqué...porqué...- Y unos fríos labios se unieron con unos más cálidos pertenecientes a un joven pelirrojo.

Y el tercero!! 0  
Aquí está el primer beso 0 Pero no se piensen que las cosas son tan faciles -o- No suelo escribir todo tan dulce XDD Ahora poco a poco, vendrán las complicaciones y la cosa se irá poniendo cada vez peor (o eso creo xD)  
Tampoco no se emocionen mucho, esq es mi primer fik i no escribo muy bien TTTT Si no les gusta, aganmelo saber que lo dejo u.u  
Bueno, adiossss asta la proximaa nOn


	4. Chapter IV

**Capitulo IV**

Hanamichi Sakuragi caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Ya habían pasado tres semanas des de aquel extraño beso... Des de ese entonces, siempre intentaba evitar a toda costa al Kitsune, ya que no deseaba mirarle a la cara y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. A veces incluso, se tenía que saltar sus prácticas de basketball para librarse de aquel estúpido que le había robado su primer y valioso primer beso que él reservaba para la persona amada.

------------------------------ FLASH BACK ------------------------------------

-Mmmmmhhh.....- Hanamichi intentaba separarse de Rukawa apoyando sus manos en el pecho del joven de hebras azabache, intentando hacer presión para lograr separarse, pero aquel astuto zorro lo sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda parra que todo intento de soltarse fuese en vano.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo logró separarse del Kitsune dándole un fuerte empujón que llevó al chico más bajo al suelo.

-...............-

-...............-

-Ru...Zorro....por qué hiciste esto...?-

-.......- Rukawa se levantó del piso, cojió su mochila deportiva y se marchó sin nisiquiera mirar al chico pelirrojo.

¿A caso el Do'ahou era imbécil? ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Lo había dejado muy claro...

-maldito do'ahou estúpido...- susurró Rukawa mientras bajaba las escaleras dejando a un confuso pelirrojo que sólo atinaba a tocar sus labios y pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

--------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------------------------

Otro joven más iba sin rumbo por las calles de Kanagawa, pero en este caso, iba subido en su bicicleta. Llevaba sus ojos cerrados, aunque no dormía (NdA: Rukawa sin dormir? O.oUU nos lo han cambiado o.o)

Más allá de esos ojos azules de hielo, había un chico que sufría al haber estropeado aun más las cosas con la única persona importante en su vida: su Do'ahou.

Kaede Rukawa seguía avanzando con su bicicleta, cuando de pronto sintió que había pasado sobre algo que le había hecho temblar su vehículo hasta el punto de caer hacia el suelo mientras que la bici iba hacia un lado.

El zorro abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a una mancha rojiza que se encontraba debajo de él, que pronto identificó como su querido pelirrojo.

-Auch!!! Maldito seas Kitsune!!!! Qué crees que estás haciendo??!!- gritaba Hanamichi.

-.........-

Los dos se levantaron, pero Hana cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-MIERDA!! Me has vuelto a joder la rodilla! Es que nunca me puedes dejar tranquilo e intentar mirar por donde conduces? Ò.o- decía malhumorado Sakuragi.

-..........no lo ice queriendo, do'ahou-

-Ya claro!!....- Hana quería contestarle a Rukawa, pero por su cabeza pasaron de nuevo las imágenes vividas hacía tres semanas sobre un beso que compartió con ese sujeto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que bajó su mirada y se levantó como pudo y comenzó a cojear mientras se agarraba a la pared para evitar caerse de nuevo.

-Do...Do'ahou...espera...- Bien, Hana se había parado, pero...¿ahora que le decía? Lo único que quería era no dejarlo ir. Necesitaba poder hablar con él ahora que lo había encontrado solo, sin su Gundam. –Sakuragi...ven a mi casa si quieres...está aquí cerca y podrás mirarte detenidamente la rodilla-

-....- Hana no sabía que hacer ante tal proposición. No quería ir a la casa del zorro, pero su propia casa estaba lejos y le dolía mucho la pierna izquierda...-De acuerdo- dijo sin más. No tenía más remedio. Allí se vendaría la rodilla bien fuerte y podría seguir con su camino a casa.

Rukawa cojió la bicicleta del suelo y subió en ella y luego izo una señal con su cabeza para que el pelirrojo se montase tras él. Hanamichi, más rojo que su propia melena, sebió, sintiendo un gran pinchazo en la rodilla al doblarla, lo que le izo escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Tranquilo, pronto llegaremos...- dijo Kaede antes de comenzar a pedalear rumbo a su hogar.

Una vez llegaron y entraron, Hana se quedó observando aquel lugar. Allí dominaba el color azul. Era un apartamento no muy grande donde se respiraba un ambiente bastante gélido. A penas se podían divisar muebles y los que habían eran de color muy ocuro.

-Siéntate en el sofá, voy a por lo necesario para tu pierna- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Hanamichi recordaba aquel lugar. No hacía mucho había estado, también por culpa de su lesión.

Rukawa ya había vuelto y traía consigo unas vendas que ató fuertemente alrededor de la rodilla bronceada del pelirrojo. Mientras, éste, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que compartió con ese sujeto, y como siempre, se acabó sonrojando (NdA: aixxx que mono que eres Hana-chann 0) Ahora el zorro y él estaban solos. Se puso muy nervioso.

-...Esto ya está Do'ahou-

- ok... gracias...- dijo mirando un punto X de la habitación, con tal de no tener que mirar a su acompañante.

-Do'ahou...esto....- empezó a titubear el Kitsune.

-Mira qué tarde es Kitsune! Me tengo que ir ya!! Matta ne! – dijo levantándose del sofá rápidamente. No quería permanecer ni un segundo más en aquel lugar, pero su pierna no pensaba lo mismo, ya que como tan rápido se levantó del asiento, se volvió a caer, producto de la inestabilidad de su extremidad.

-Do'ahou-

-....U- Hana no podía contestar a ese insulto porqué en verdad ahora si que había sido un do'ahou al levantarse de ese modo tan brusco.

Rukawa se quedó un rato mirand a Sakuragi y este al notarlo se puso todavía más nervioso de lo que podía estar antes.

-Sakuragi, quédate a cenar, ya es tarde-

-Esto, yo...-

-No le pondré veneno-

-...¿des de cuando Kaede Rukawa hace bromas? ¬¬- dijo Hana

-.....-

-bueno, está bien...me quedaré, pero más te vale que prepares una muy rica cena a este Tensai en agradecimiento a que te acompañe a cenar Jajajajajaja- Rió el pelirrojo intentando disimular sus nervios.

Kaede se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar lo que sería la cena.

Hanamichi, mientras, seguía en el sofá mirando más detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era muy pequeño, por lo que podía observar, tan sólo constaba de la sala de estar, una pequeña cocina, una habitación y un cuarto de baño. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pósters de la NBA. Eso sí, todo estaba muy recogido y limpio.

-Zorro...me gusta tu casa- dijo mientras seguía observando.

-No es nada fuera del otro mundo...es muy pequeña- contestó des de la cocina.

-Por lo menos es mucho más grande que mi casa –

-¿vives solo tú también?-

-Sí...-contestó el pelirrojo

-.....-

Después de unos 15 minutos más, la cena estuvo servida y fueron comiendo en silencio.

-Gracias por todo Kitsune- Dijo Hana mientras se levantaba (con cuidado xD) de la silla.- Debo irme ya-

-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres...nadie te espara en casa, no?- dijo Kae mientras recogía los platos de la mesa, de espaldas al pelirrojo para así ocultar su rubor.

-No me parece bien...tú y yo no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo...Temo por mi seguridad jeje-

-idiota...-

-Teme Kitsune!!- dijo enfadada Hana.

-no somos amigos porqué tú no lo deseas...-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-....es que...Haruko...a tí... Te quiere...y yo...- tartamudeaba.

-No se quien es y me da igual si me quiere o me deja de querer. A ti te gusta ella? – Rukawa volvió a darse la vuelta, estab muy nervioso.

-Bueno...sí...o no lo se...creo que ya no mucho...- dijo –"des de que vi como te besaba y se te declaraba mis sentimientos han ido cambiando..."-pensó e pelirrojo para sí.

Una brisa de esperanza apareció sobre Rukawa al escuchar sus palabras.

-Kitsune...quisiera preguntarte algo-

-......-

-aquel día en la terraza de la escuela, que tú...tú... bueno ya sabes...¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-...........- Ru no quería responder a aquello...

-¿fue para reirte de mí, cierto?- Hana apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¡¡¡No!!!- Expresó Rukawa. No podía creer que su Do'ahou pensara eso de él...claro que...como él había dicho antes, ellos nunca fueron amigos, ni compañeros ni niada...se pasaban la vida discutiendo y mostrando su odio.

-¿Entonces?- quiso saber Hana, el cual miraba al suelo. Tenía miedo de...¿de qué? Sí...sabía de que tenía miedo...Era miedo de esa respuesta y sus consecuencias.

-Do'ahou...yo...Aishiteru- dijo al fin Kaede tan rojo como las hebras de Hanamichi.

Sakuragi abrió mucho sus ojos. Esa respuesta que tanto temía, había llegado. Poco a poco fue elevando su mirada para observar los ojos azules del kitsune y así saber si todo esto era una farsa o no, pero se topó con la cruda realidad de que todo era verdad. ¿des de cuando esas canicas azuladas eran tan hermosas? No lo sabía...Las pupulas normalmente gélidas de ese chico, ahora emitían un cierto brillo que las hacía especialmente bonitas.

-Zorro...tu debes estar tomando el pelo al Tensai, eehh? Sí eso es!! Te ríes de mí!!- ni él mismo se llegaba a creer las palabras que decía, pero tenia que decirlas para poder cubrirse como fuese. Entonces rogó para que Rukawa lo insultara y lo golpeara por haberse tragada toda aquella farsa, pero estas acciones nunca llegaron.

-Do'ahou...es en serio...no se como...pero te amo...te has convertido en lo más importante para mí...-

-Por favor Kitsune!! No digas bobadas! Pero si a ti solo te importa el basketball!! Tú no puedes querer a nadie! Eres de hielo! Deja de decir estupideces...- decía el pelirrojo intentando parecer severo en sus palabras.

-Lo se... yo solo amaba el basketball, pero ahora es distinto...ahora tu estás primero que todo...déjame demostrarte que te amo, por favor...- Dijo Rukawa –"mierda...ahora ya se como se sentían todas esa chiquillas inútiles cuando me declaraban sus sentimientos y yo las aborrecía...bah, pero esto es distinto...lo que yo siento no se puede comparar con el simple capricho que ellas sienten por mi..."-pensó.

Hanamichi estaba atónito. Por primera vez alguien le declaraba su amor hacia él. Por primera vez alguien le amaba tal y como era, sin que le pidiera que cambiase...pero...¿él podría corresponderle? Por Kami, si eran los dos hombres!!! ¿des de cuando él era homosexual? ¿Qué ocurría con Haruko? Miles de dudas asaltaban su cabeza constantemente, hasta que notó que unos labios aprisionaban los suyos.

En ese momento no supo reaccionar. Rukawa lo estaba volviendo a besar, pero él no respondía a ese beso. Esos labios masajeaban los suyos con dulzura, podía notar que lo estaba haciendo con mucho cariño y suavidad. Poco a poco, esa caricia se iba intensificando más. Kaede ponía cada vez más fuerza y pasión para poder lograr que el pelirrojo reaccionara o bien respondiéndole o sino lanzándole al suelo. Pero Hanamichi estaba estático.

Vencido al fin, el morocho separó sus labios...había perdido...ese ser nunca lo amaría.

-Lo siento...no debí hacerlo... no te volveré a molestar...puedes dormir en la habitación, yo estaré aquí en el sofá- dijo resignado – claro que...si prefieres irte...lo entenderé – Rukawa en esos momentos quería desaparecer, estaba hundido y no deseaba que el do'ahou lo viese así.

-No...-susurró Hana.

-¿eh?- subió su mirada hacia la avellanada.

-que no me iré...- dijo el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba un paso hacia Ru.

El Kitsune veía como los labios de su do'ahou se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos, hasta que se unieron. Así comenzó el contacto. Las dos lenguas se entrelazaban en perfecta armonía mientras saboreaban intensamente cada rincón de la boca de su acompañante. Cuando se quedaron sin más aire, no hubo más remedio que cortar ese contacto. Los dos respiraban ahora de forma entrecortada. Ese beso que había comenzado como una suave caricia se había ido intensificando hasta el punto de dejarlos a los dos exhaustos.

-Hana...te amo...-volvió a repetir Kaede.

-............y...yo a ti...te amo Rukawa-

Rukawa sintió como un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda ¿había oído bien? ¿el do'ahou le acababa de decir que lo amaba? Otro escalofrío más pasó por su columna vertebral.

-Hana...quiero demostrarte que te quiero...- dijo acercándose al pelirrojo para poder besarlo de nuevo.

-...quieres...quieres...que hagamos el amor?- dijo con sus mejillas más coloradas que su cabello.

-Sí...- dijo antes de unir su boca a la de aquel chico.

Hana se entregó totalmente en aquel beso ardiente y apasionado, cargado de emociones. Entre besos y caricias, los dos se fueron dirigiendo a la habitación del chico más bajo.

Rukawa tumbó delicadamente al pelirrojo en la cama, ya que debía tener cuidado con su pierna de su monito ya que no quería lastimarle más.

El beso aun se prolongaba y el juego de caricias se hacía más intenso a cada segundo que pasaba.

Kaede dejó los labios del pelirrojo para dirigirse a su cuello, el cual lo mordía y besaba e iba bajando mientras que sus manos se esforzaban por sacar la remera al pelirrojo. Éste, por su parte, emitía suaves gemidos por el placer que le estaban proporcionando esas caricias.

Para Rukawa too aquello era increíble, no hacía ni cinco minutos que temía por el rechazo del do'ahou y ahora lo tenía aquí, a su entera disposición. Comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo bronceado con sus manos, mientras que sentía como las de su pareja le acariciaba sus hebras azabaches. Ahora necesitaba más; quería ver su cuerpo estructural sin ropa, quería rozar su piel bronceada con la suya lechosa a la vez que deseaba probar con su lengua cada centímetro de esa epidermis que tanto adoraba.

Sí que era cierto que ya había visto a Hanamichi desnudo en las regaderas del gimnasio miles de veces y como consiguiente, tenerse que esconder tras los lockers para poderlo observar sin que él se diese cuenta y para poder masturbarse ante tal visión, pero ahora podría disfrutar de todo ese cuerpo directamente, sin necesidad de esconderse.

Pasó sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sakuragi, recorriendo así todo el pecho de éste. Después alzaba sus manos para poder sacársela lentamente y así pudo observar mejor todo ese espectáculo.

Bajó su cabeza hacía sus pezones para lamerlos y succionarlos dejándolos así, sensibles ante cualquier caricia.

-Ahh...Ru..- Kaede sabía que Hana lo estaba disfrutando. No le importaba que esa noche su monito pelirrojo no lo tocase, sabía que debía estar algo asustado ante tal situación.

Sus besos fueron bajando hasta su abdomen, para llegar a ese pequeño orificio, donde sumergió su lengua. Tenía que saborear toda esa piel, y aquel pequeño lugar no sería la excepción.

Entonces Hanamichi, con todas sus habilidades propias de un Tensai (o eso creía él ¬¬U) giró a Rukawa para poder estar sobre él, ya que él también quería probar esa piel blanquecina que tan sumamente sexy veía en las duchas de la preparatoria, aunque en ese momento siempre lo negase huyendo del lugar.

Él...él no podía ser homosexual...pero, ¿entonces que hacía él en aquel lugar?

Hanamichi para olvidarse de sus pensamientos, besó fuertemente los labios del Kitsune y de un solo jalón sacó la camisa que llevaba el zorro. Éste a su vez estaba muy excitado, aun no creía que ese do'ahou estuviese allí con él y ahora estuviese tomando la iniciativa.

Sakuragi seguía dando miles de besos por el cuello de Rukawa mientras que éste emitía gemidos de excitación. Cuando llegó a su pecho, paró para levantar su mirada y observar al Kitsune.

-Eres hermoso Kitsune...-dijo mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Te amo do'ahou...mi do'ahou...- contestó.

Hana volvió a bajar al cabeza para lamer el pecho del zorrito, parándose también en esos pezones tan apetecibles y en sus músculos bien formados. Hana fue bajando cada vez más, y se topó con el botón de los pantalones del Kitsune y con su boca lo desabrochó y también fue bajando la cremallera y seguidamente, con sus manos, los acabó de bajar completamente sacándoselos para encontrarse con los bóxers negros de Kaede (NdA: perdonen las molestias, en breves segundos la autora del fik continuará con su historia, ya que en estos momentos, está intentando secarse todas sus babas. –Ran: ya estoyy 0).

-Vaya zorrito...creo que hay algo que desea salir de un lugar...-dijo Hana con su mirada fija en el gran bulto que estaba situado en la entrepierna del joven moreno.

Rukawa no atendía a nada, estaba totalmente ido. Sentía su cuerpo erupcionar con tan solo un pequeño roce con su Hana y ahora él le estaba proporcionando suaves besos sobre la tela de su miembro erecto.

-..Te gusta?-

-Ahhh...Hana...sigue...- gemía Rukawa levantando su cabeza.

Hanamichi tomó esa respuesta como una afirmación y de un solo jalón, el zorro se vio totalmente desnudo.

El pelirrojo se quedó unos segundos observando toda la humanidad del Kitsune. Por Kami, ¡era perfecto! Músculos bien formados, nalgas fuertes y ese miembro... totalmente erecto que le estaba volviendo totalmente loco.

-Hana...ahora es mi turno...-dijo el Kitsune mientras se colocaba sobre su monito pelirrojo.

Bajó sus pantalones con mucha delicadeza mientras besaba el pecho bronceado de su amante.

Después, dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

-mmmm....vaya Do'ahou...me parece que tu miembro también desea salir- dijo mientras daba besos y mordiscos a lo largo del pene de Hanamichi, mientras que sus gemidos se podrían escuchar incluso fuera de la habitación.

Kaede siguió las pasos de Sakuragi y quitó sus bóxers, quedando así los dos se quedaron completamente desnudos.

Por varios minutos, se quedaron así, en silencio, observándose, desprendiendo toda su pasión a través de la mirada.

-Tómame Hana- musitó Kaede al fin.

-No...quiero que lo hagas tú...-

-estás seguro? Yo no quisiera hacerte daño...-

-claro...- afirmó Hana dando un suave beso a su Kitsune, pero que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado y lleno de sentimientos.

Los ojos de Kaede desprendieron un cierto brillo. A lo largo de su vida tan solo había tenido sufrimiento y soledad pero ahora...estaba con la persona que más amaba en el mundo con la cual nunca pensó poder compartir los momentos que ahora pasaba, y mucho menos podría haber imaginado en poseerlo... Su Do'ahou iba a ser finalmente de él, solo de él. Había conseguido una invitación para poder entrar en su cuerpo y con mucho gusto no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Esto...Kae...esta es la primera vez que yo...- A Hana le subió mucho más el rubor de sus mejillas mientras sus manos apretaban más la suave piel de Rukawa.

El zorro izo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y volvió a besar esos labios tan apetecibles.

¡Kami-sama! Había logrado la mejor invitación de todas! Él sería el primero en visitar su altar!!

Rukawa bajó hasta el pene de Hanamichi y lo empezó a lamer de la base a la punta. Los gemidos de Hana se intensificaron más y de pronto, introdució todo ese miembro en su boca.

-Ahhhhhh!!!- Jadeó Hana ante el contacto de su miembro con aquella boca que lo izo arquearse de placer.

Rukawa lo lamía y lo mordía y a continuación comenzó a mover su boca de arriba abajo masturbándolo. Hanamichi estaba en el séptimo cielo; ese sexo oral que le estaba proporcionando el Kitsune era demasiado. No podía dejar de gemir.

-Ahh..Ah...Más!! Se siente muy rico...- jadeaba el pelirrojo mientras movía sus caderas acompasadas por el movimiento de la boca del chico de ojos azules.

-Kae!! Voy a terminar!!-

Rukawa, al escuchar tales palabras se movió más rápido. La sola idea de que Hana expulsase todo su líquido en su boca, lo hacía excitar todavía más.

-AHHHHHHH- El orgasmo llegó al muchacho de hebras rojizas, soltando así, toda su semilla en la boca del otro joven que no dudó en tragarlo todo hasta la última gota.

-Kaede, eso fue increíble!- dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Rukawa fue en busca de sus labios para besarlos dando así a probar el sabor salado del pelirrojo a su dueño.

Pero lo que el Kitsune no podía permitir es que el miembro del pelirrojo se volviese flácido, la noche aun era joven. Así mientras lo besaba, iba masajeando su miembro consiguiendo el efecto esperado: su sexo se puso erecto por segunda vez.

-"Bueno...creo q ya es el momento"-pensó el morocho y seguidamente volteó al Do'ahou y levantó un poco sus caderas. Chupó tres de sus dedos, embadurnándolos de saliva para poder preparar al pelirrojo.

Separó suavemente con su otra mano las nalgas del pelirrojo e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Sakuragi. Rukawa comenzó a moverlo con un movimiento de vaivén y cuando notó que su amante ya se había acostumbrado a esa intromisión, introdujo el segundo dedo y después el tercero y último acompañado de un fuerte grito por parte de Hana.

Rukawa movió sus tres dedos una vez Hana estuvo más calmado. Sabía que le dolía, pero debía prepararlo bien para la siguiente fase del acto.

-Estás...estás bien?-

-sí...sigue...-

Kaede bajó su cuerpo y comenzó a besar la espalda del Do'ahou. Estaba llena de pequeñas gotitas saladas formadas por el sudor que desprendía esa epidermis bronceada. El Kitsune las lamió dulcemente.

Mientras que todo esto ocurría, Hana desplazaba su mente hacia otro lugar...

¿Realmente amaba al kitsune? Oh! Que cosas se le ocurrían! Pues claro que sí!! Sino no estaría haciendo el amor con él...Entonces esta afirmación llevaba a otra...Él era homosexual...¿de verdad lo era? Sí verdaderamente amaba al zorro significaba que sí...

Él siempre creyó que la gente homosexual era basura, gente que no había sido "fabricada" correctamente...o al menos esto le había enseñado su padre des de que él era bien pequeño hasta que murió...No entendía por qué ahora le venía todo esto a la mente...justo en ese momento...Él debía ser gay...

Pero...no podía aceptarlo....No quería aceptarlo, pero entonces, ¿qué diablos hacía con ese Kitsune hentai en la cama a punto de ser penetrado? Rukawa lo amaba...pero él no se permitirá amarlo...esas fueron las enseñanzas de su padre y las respetaría por memoria a él.

-Hana...¿listo?- musitó Kae en su oído, lo que le izo despertar de sus pensamientos y luego sintió como era volteado de nuevo.

-Quiero verte en este momento...-dijo el zorro sonriendo.

Sus piernas fueron abiertas y colocadas suavemente sobre los hombros del Kitsune. Supuso que lo hacía así de suave por miedo a empeorar su lesión.

Sintió como algo rozaba su entrada y comenzó a temblar.

-Tranquilo...lo haré despacio para dañarte en lo más mínimo...-

Hanamichi tembló aun más.

-Relájate Hana... o te haré más daño...-

El pelirrojo dejó soltar un grito de dolor, algo había sido introducido en su ano.

-Sssssshttt...tranquilo....va venga relájate...si tan solo era la punta -.-'- Y seguidamente le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Hana seguía ido entre el dolor y las dudas. En su cabeza aparecieron las palabras de su progenitor:

"_Los homosexuales no son personas normales...son basura"_

_"Debes odiarlos, no se merecen el respeto de nadie...son criaturas _

_nacidas del diablo..."_

Estas y otra frases más resonaban en su cabeza...

-Kitsune...sal...salte de mí...venga...-

-...¿Nani?- los ojos de Rukawa se abrieron como platos. Lo estaba penetrando suavemente, sabía que dolía...pero...

-¿Qué te pasa Hana? ¿te duele demasiado?-

-Salte de mí YA!!!! No me toques más!!!-

-¿NANI?- Kaede no daba crédito a sus oídos...¿a qué venía todo eso? – Hana...esto es una broma, verdad?...Se que te duele...si quieres lo dejamos para otro día, cuando estés preparado-

-¡Que broma ni qué tonterías! No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida! Salte ya de encima! VENGA!!

Seguidamente, Rukawa sintió un fuerte empujón que lo tiró al suelo, separándose así de la calidez del pelirrojo.

Hana se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa y se vistió y finalmente, sin decir ni una sola palabra se marchó de la casa del zorro.

Rukawa, aun seguía en el suelo en estado de shock. No podía ver ni oír nada. Ce pronto, pequeñas gotitas saladas surgieron de sus ojos azules. El rey de hielo lloraba...

No entendía por qué el pelirrojo había reaccionado de esa forma...él le había dicho que lo amaba, entonces, por qué? ¿Des de cuando no lloraba?

-"Ah...sí, ya recuerdo..."- pensó – "des de que mis padres me dejaron solo en este mundo cuando tenía 9 años..."- pensaba mientras sollozaba. Des de ese entonces, él había adoptado esa careta de frialdad y indiferencia para no permitir que nadie lo dañase, pero ese Do'ahou había logrado lo que nadie supo hacer: partir en mil pedazos esa careta, que ahora era imposible de volver a construir.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo del fuerte golpe contra el suelo cuando Hana lo tiró al piso, pero también podía sentir un fuerte dolor en su miembro al haber sido sacado con brusquedad del altar que intentaba abrir. Pero el dolor físico no se podía ni siquiera comprar con el emocional...

Lloraba y lloraba mientras soltaba palabras como: _Hana...vuelve...por favor..._

Pero tuvo que agarrar su miembro erecto pidiendo atención para no tener que soportar todo aquel dolor. Se vino encima manchando su abdomen y sus piernas, pero no le importó. Se acurrucó en la pared y siguió llorando como hacía años que no lo hacía.

Muahahahaha que os pareció el lemon? 0 Bueno, era el primero que he escrito en mi vida así que no se podrái esperar mucho n.nU Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Aquí las cosas ya comienzan a complicarse 0 Dejen sus reviewwss!!


	5. Chapter V

**Capitulo V**

Hanamichi Sakuragi seguía corriendo por las desiertas calles de Kanagawa en altas horas de la noche. Corría lo máximo que podía. Le dolía mucho la pierna pero no se permitiría parar y mirar hacia atrás ya que si lo llegaba hacer, sabía que daría media vuelta para volver a casa del zorro...

Llegó al fin a su hogar cerrándolo de un gran portazo mientras que poco a poco se iba quedando sentado en el suelo contra la puerta.

-¿qué diablos he hecho...?- se repetía Sakuragi en su mente mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras aparecieron de sus almendrados ojos. –Le digo que lo amaba y casi me entrego a él...papá...dime que es lo que debo hacer...por favor....- se decía entre sollozos.

"_Muy bien hijo"_

-¿eh? Papá?- Hana levantó su mirada al escuchar una voz.

"_Tú no eres un homosexual...hiciste muy bien..._

_A la basura no la quiere nadie..._

_Debes despreciarlo y ridícula rizarlo"_

-...sí, eso haré...tienes razón...te juro que lo haré papá...- y una vez dicho, quedó dormido entre lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, Hanamichi se levantó. Era hora de ir a la escuela y ver al Kitsune...así podría hacer lo que su padre le aconsejó.

"_Desprécialo y ridiculízalo" _

Esas dos palabras retumbaban en su mente y era exactamente lo que él haría. Iba a destruir a Kaede Rukawa y le iba a demostrar que no era igual que él.

Así pues, se vistió y desayunó y se fue hacia la Preparatoria Shohoku.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad, Rukawa despertaba para ir también a la escuela. Deseaba seguir durmiendo y no tener que moverse ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero necesitaba ir...quería volver a ver al Do'ahou... quizá lo del día anterior tan solo era que estaba asustado, al fin y al cabo, ese pelirrojo era como un niño... A demás, aun resonaban unas palabras en su cabeza. Esas palabras eran las que lo alentaban para no decaer..."Te amo Rukawa..."

Una sonrisa nació en sus labios... Y así, con esas ideas optimistas muy poco habituales en él, salió de su casa para dirigirse a Shohoku.

Las clases transcurrieron con total tranquilidad. El Do'ahou y el Kitsune no se llegaron a cruzar en todas esas horas. Pero la hora del entrenamiento llegaba y eso significaba que se tendrían que ver obligatoriamente.

Una vez en el gimnasio, todos los presentes estaban anonadados con la nueva actitud de la pareja conflictiva del Shohoku, que había dejado su conflictividad ya que en todo el rato no hubo ni un cruzo de insultos entre ellos, ni golpes ni nada. Las prácticas resultaron muy tranquilas al fin de cuentas.

Mitsui y Ryota se acercaron a Hanamichi.

-Hanamichi, amigo! Se puede saber que les pasa a Rukawa y a ti? – preguntó Miyagi.

.¿eh? a que te refieres...?- Hana empezó a preocuparse de que el Zorro pudiese haber dicho algo sobre lo ocurrido el día pasado.

-No han discutido ni una sola vez! –completó Mitsui, el tirador de tres puntos de Shohoku.

-Ahh...eso... -izo un suspiro de alivio- pues eso es porqué he comprendido que no hace falta malgastar mi valiosa saliva de Tensai en ese Kitsune apestoso! Jajajajajaja- E izo su típica pose de genio.

-.............UUU- Tanto Ryota y Mitsui se quedaron sin habla.

-Pero hoy iban a cumplir 150 días seguidos de insultos entre ustedes!!- siguió Hisashi.

-ah sí? Bueno, pos se quedarán en 149, jeje- dijo sin importancia.

-mierda....-susurró Ryota.

Así, el número 7 y 14 del Shohoku se alejaron del pelirrojo para ir junto al capitán Akagi.

-Toma...¬¬- dijo Michi.

-Aquí tienes Akagi....¬¬- siguió Miyagi.

-Gracias chicos!! Ya os lo dije! En mi gimnasio nadie se pelea por 150 días seguidos!- dijo un feliz Takenori al recibir 1000 yenes de cada uno de sus compañeros.

-No está bien que apostéis sobre vuestros compañeros de equipo!- gruñó la manager Ayako mientras se acercaba a los tres chicos.

-Lo siento mi querida Ayako uu – dijo Ryota

-Jojojojoj- rió Anzai (NdA: quién sino tiene esta risa? XD)

-Venga! A entrenar!!- dijo Akagi.

-Sííí!!- y ambos chicos fueron a la duela para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Entonces, Ayako se acercó al Gori y le entregó 1000 yenes a escondidas.

-Toma...u.uU Yo también creí que esos dos se matarían a golpes hoy-

-Gracias – e izo una sonrisa. Ese día había ganado 3000 yenes gracias a Rukawa y el pelirrojo, aunque ni él mismo sabía el por qué de ese cambio de actitud.

Ryota, que se había girado para observar de nuevo a su Ayako, se encontró con la escena de que ella también había apostado por esos dos y había perdido. Una gran gota inundó su cabeza por unos instantes.

-Jojojojojojoj- reía divertido el entrenador desde la banca ante tal escena.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, todos los jugadores se dirigieron a las duchas y a medida que iban acabando, salían en dirección a sus respectivas casas.

Hanamichi Sakuragi aun seguía en la ducha, ya que siempre era el último en salir porqué le gustaba quedarse un buen rato bajo ese chorro de agua caliente que le relajaba antes de volver a su desierta casa. Rukawa, mientras, esperaba a que ese Do'ahou saliese para poder hablar con él.

Una vez salió de las regaderas, con una toalla envuelta en su bronceada cintura, vio al Kitsune sentado en la banca.

-Do'ahou, tenemos que hablar- se limitó a decir.

-¿qué quieres?- decía mientras sacaba su ropa de su locker para poder vestirse.

-Sobre lo de ayer...¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?- decía mirando el suelo.

-¿lo de ayer?...ah sí! ¿el por qué? Creo que lo dejé muy claro- dijo con total indiferencia mientras se colocaba la camisa de su uniforme escolar.

-Pues a mí no me lo pareció tanto... ya te dije que lo podríamos dejar para otro día que estuvieses más prep...-

-AH! YA CALLATE, SÍ?!! Nunca hablas y ahora lo haces por los codos-

-......-

-Muy bien, pos te lo dejaré más claro aun. Ayer me fui porqué no quería estar CONTIGO! Porqué te ODIO! Porqué eres un maldito homosexual y me das ASCO!! Ayer solo te confundí con Haruko, eso es todo. ¿Ya lo entiendes mejor, Kitsune?- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Todas estas palabras se clavaron como dagas afiladas en el pecho de Kaede.

-pero...pero...tú me dijiste que me amabas a mí...-dijo mirando aun con la cabeza agachada, cerrando sus ojos y sus puños con fuerza.

-Ais Zorro...qué inocente que eres! Jajajaja No sabes distinguir el teatro de la realidad...¿De verdad te creíste que te amaba? No seas ridículo...-Hana cogió la barbilla de Rukawa haciéndolo levantar de su asiento y le obligó que le mirara a los ojos. -¿de verdad crees que alguien puede llegar a amarte? Iluso... No vales nada, por eso mismo me das asco! Las veces que tuve que bañarme ayer para quitarse tu peste de encima...- Así, Hana lo soltó, se vistió y salió de aquel lugar.

Kaede Rukawa se había quedado congelado tras las palabras del pelirrojo. En su habitual inexpresividad, ahora se dibujaba cierta expresión de dolor. De sus canicas azules hicieron aparición un sin fin de gotitas saladas. Lloraba de nuevo.

Cogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa, no quería que alguien llegase a entrar y lo viesen llorando como un niño pequeño...Él era el Ice King, o eso era lo que todo el mundo creía sobre él...Cogió su bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.


	6. Chapter VI

Capitulo VI  
  
----------------------------------------------------POV SAKURAGI------------------------------------------  
  
Recuerdo mi infancia...Mi madre me abandonó a mí y a mi padre cuando yo debía tener unos pocos meses. Nunca he vuelto a saber de ella, quizá esté muerta o tal vez tenga una nueva familia...no lo se y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa ya que siempre tuve a mi padre, mi gran apoyo. Él era y sigue siendo mi imagen a imitar. Era un hombre muy alto, con ojos castaños y hebras rojizas. Según fotos que vi de su juventud, me parezco bastante a él cuando tenía mi edad.  
Para los demás, creo que era un hombre respetable. Tenía un buen empleo que nos permitía vivir bien y con algunas comodidades.   
Lo admiro aun hoy. Él solo sacó adelante la casa y a mí solo, sin necesidad de tener una mujer a su lado. Siempre se ocupó de mí y de que yo estuviese bien.  
Recuerdo la primera vez que me dijo su teoría sobre la homosexualidad. Yo tenía unos 6 o 7 años y estaba con él en el parque cuando yo me quedé observando una pareja que se estaba besando sentada en un banco. Esa pareja estaba formada por dos chicos, cojidos de la mano. Parecían felices sin que les importase en lo más mínimo el resto de la gente, aunque muchos de ellos los observasen al igual que yo, con curiosidad y otros, con asco.  
-¿qué miras tanto hijo?- me preguntó mi padre al ver que no regresaba de ir a buscar una pelota que había lanzado demasiado lejos y había decidido irme a buscar.  
-Ah...mira papá...yo creía que nada más las chicas besaban a los chicos, pero allí...allí hay dos hombre, no?- pregunté sin quitar la mirada de esa pareja.  
-Así debería ser siempre, un hombre junto a una mujer. Pero a veces, esto ocurre entre dos personas de un mismo sexo...Dime, no ves como mucha gente los mira? ¿sabes por qué?-  
-No papá...-  
-Pues porqué estas cosas no son lo normal. Esa gente debió nacer con algún defecto en la cabeza...Esa gente son basura, ya que no responden a los instintos básicos de los humanos, que es la reproducción.  
Yo me quedé mirándolos. No parecían ser gente especial para que actuasen así. –Pero... ellos parecen felices, ¿eso no es lo que importa?- pregunté.  
-Son felices por qué no ven más allá de sus narices- la mirada de papá se iba haciendo más severa –Esa gentuza no merecen ser felices...Debes recordar que, si alguna vez te encuentras con alguno de ellos, no debes tratarlo de igual. No merecen el respeto de nadie!-  
-...ya veo...-  
Me quedé observando un poco más la pareja. Se les veía tan bien juntos...Pero mi padre era y es mi modelo a imitar, así que tomé como ciertas sus palabras y se convirtieron en una de mis teorías. Papá tenía razón...sino no toda esa gente los observaría tanto.  
Él murió cuando yo tuve 13 años y gracias al dinero que él ahorró durante su vida, ahora puedo vivir bastante bien, no me puedo quejar, aunque estoy en un apartamento pequeño, puedo comer cada día.  
Pero hay algo que no logro entender...si yo siempre tengo presentes las enseñanzas de mi padre, ¿por qué? ¿por qué casi me acosté con el zorro? Yo llegué a dudar de mi condición sexual cuando estuve con él...Le dije que lo amaba...lo besé y lo acaricié...Yo...  
"Destrúyelo y humíllalo"  
  
Estas palabras son las que escuché en mis sueños. Eran de él, de mi padre. Tiene razón...Yo no soy homosexual, yo no soy basura...Yo haré sufrir a Rukawa, te lo juro padre...  
  
--------------------------------------------POV RUKAWA--------------------------------------------  
  
Mi infancia no es algo muy agradable de recordar pero aun y así, ahora me vienen muchos recuerdos a la mente.  
Cuando nací, mis padres me abandonaron y estuve al cargo de mis abuelos. Creo que los tres años que pasé junto a ellos fueron los mejores de toda mi vida. Lástima que no los llegue a recordar con claridad, pero fue cuando realmente vi lo que era una familia.  
A los cuatro años, ellos fallecieron y me enviaron a un orfanato donde permanecí hasta los seis años. Allí no logré hacer amigos. Tan solo estaba yo y mi soledad mientras los niños se divertían entre ellos. Era un lugar horrible por lo que recuerdo. Una casona antigua con muchos niños y las personas que se cuidaban de nosotros, nos trataban como animales, o peor que a ellos...Qué alegría sentí cuando me avisaron que me había adoptado una familia, bastante adinerada por cierto, así no tendría que soportar aquel lugar nunca más.  
Me trasladé con ellos, en un principio las cosas iban muy bien, o al menos por parte de mi padre adoptivo. Él fue muy amable conmigo, en cambio, esa mujer...Yo era indiferente para ella, me trataba con frialdad e indiferencia, pero al tener el apoyo de ese hombre, todo iba mejor. Quizá por el cariño que le tuve a él y el desprecio que desarrollé por su mujer, fue lo que izo que me tornara homosexual unos años después...no lo se.  
Un año después de mi llegada a esa casa, él murió. Entonces, toda esa indiferencia que sentía mi "madre" hacia mí, cambió. Su mirada al cruzarse conmigo, se trasformaba en odio y pronto comencé a recibir brutales palizas por parte de ella hacia mi ser. Estuve muchas veces en el hospital. Esa mujer, incluso, abusaba de mí sexualmente cuando llegué a los 10 años. Me obligaba a penetrarla y hacerle muchos juegos sexuales asquerosos. Todos estos abusos me hicieron volverme más reservado y frío. Nunca quería relacionarme con la gente.  
Mi gran suerte llegó cuando ella murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, de un accidente de tráfico. Qué alegría me dio esa noticia. Yo, al ser el único hijo se esa familia, cayó sobre mí toda la herencia, lo que izo que pudiera empezar a vivir por mi cuenta ya que no quería volver a ir con otra familia más. Con 12 años yo ya era lo suficiente maduro para arreglármelas solo.  
Mi vida ha sido un infierno...no creo ni que se le pueda llamar vida a esto.... He sufrido mucho en silencio...nunca nadie me ayudó ya que a nadie le llegué a importar.  
Cuando entré en la preparatoria Shohoku y lo vi por primera vez...algo se despertó en mí. Tú eras tan distinto a mí... Se le veía tan alegre y lleno de fuerza...Toda la que me faltaba a mí.  
Me enamoré de ti.  
Pero, tu me odiabas...y todo por una chiquilla tonta que ni siquiera recuerdo quién es. Yo siempre creí que nunca me llegarías a corresponder, ya que tú no eras como yo, y encima no éramos ni siquiera amigos.  
Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando comencemos nuestra amistad gracias a tu lesión...Y el día que viniste a mi casa a revisar tu rodilla, que me besaste, como yo lo había hecho días atrás en la azotea del instituto.  
Ese día sentí tu piel, tu calidez...Ese día creí morir de felicidad...Pensé que por fin una llamita de luz se encendía en mi al creer que tú estabas a mi lado y me amabas... Pero todo fue una farsa... Esa noche cuando me quitaste tu calor, y esta mañana, al escuchar todas esas palabras de tu boca, tan hirientes, he comprendido lo idiota que soy al creer que tú me amabas al igual que yo... Al creer que podría ser feliz alguna vez...Tú, Hanamichi Sakuragi, lo eres todo para mí...pero tú...  
  
"Me das asco! Te odio!"  
  
Estas palabras me han matado mi amor...mi alma ha muerto definitivamente. Nunca debí haber nacido...todos estarían mejor. No tengo familia, no tengo amigos, no te tengo a ti...  
Ahora solo me queda cerrar mis ojos y sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños, un lugar donde puedo tenerte junto a mí y ser feliz...Desearía no despertarme nunca...pero soy un cobarde...nunca podría matarme... Así que sólo me limitaré a soñar...a soñar en que nos amamos...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sorry si no os gusta que las cosas se pongan feas...u.u Pero esto aun no es el final XD y la verda es que aun no lo tengo decidido asi q no se si lo haré trágico o un happy ending xD Ya veré, segun mi estado de ánimo xD  
Gracias de nuevo a todos aquellos que dejan review


	7. Chapter VII

Capitulo VII  
  
Los días pasaban y Kaede Rukawa no aparecía por la preparatoria.  
Un día, después del entrenamiento de basketball, Hanamichi, seguía en las regaderas, siendo el último en salir, como siempre. Mientras fregaba con su esponja bañada en jabón sobre su piel bronceada, no podía evitar pensar aquel día en la casa del Kitsune, cuando éste le vendó la rodilla, le preparó una estupenda cena y después...aquella noche en su cama dónde él huyó...Esa noche en que Rukawa le mostró todo su cariño y él, lo único que izo fue marcharse de allí y a continuación soltarle todas aquellas barbaridades que ni él mismo las creía...  
-"yo...yo...¿lo amaré en verdad?...NO!! En que mierda estás pensando Hanamichi??!! Tú no eres un asqueroso homosexual!!"- se reñía a si mismo.  
Salió de las duchas y se puso su uniforme escolar para dirigirse a su pequeño hogar. Cuando iba a salir de los vestuarios, escuchó el sonido de un balón de basketball rebotando contra el suelo del gimnasio.  
-"qué raro...si ya se han ido todos..."-pensaba el pelirrojo-"quizá...quizá sea un ladrón!!...Naaa!! ¿un ladrón jugando a basketball? Jeje que estupidez"- se decía a si mismo sin mirar aun hacia la cancha.  
Después, se decidió a salir de allí para mirar quien diablos había. Caminó lo más silencioso posible y sacando un poco su cabeza pelirroja por el bordillo de la puerta pudo ver al fin quien estaba ? o.o (NdA: quien sino? XD)  
El zorro, que estaba tirando al aro un tiro de tres puntos, cuando escuchó su nombre, se despistó y el tiro fue a golpear justo en el aro y saló rebotando en otra dirección.  
-......-Kaede no dijo nada.  
-¿qué haces aquí Kitsune?-  
-...nada, ya me iba-Fue a buscar la pelota para guardarla en su bolsa deportiva y se dispuso a abandonar el gimnasio.  
-¡Espera!-  
-.....-  
-¿ por qué ya no apareces por aquí? ¿vienes cada noche a practicar tú solo?-  
-no vengo porqué creo que tu no quieres verme...-  
-Nani? Pues claro que quie...-Sakuragi cerró la boca de golpe. ¡Como diablos iba a decirle eso! Tampoco sabía como esas palabras se habían formado en su boca...-Pues claro que no quiero verte kitsune apestoso- rectificó Hana- ¡Vete de una vez!  
-"tú m dijiste que me quedara..." Está bien...-dijo mientras bajaba su mirada pero decidió continuar hablando – si no quieres verme nunca más, dímelo...dejaré la preparatoria y me iré lejos para no molestarte...- concluyó el muchacho de ojos azules, que en esos momentos mostraban un brillo que bien podía parecer que estaba esforzándose por contener sus lágrimas.  
-Claro! Vete del Shohoku! Y de Kanagawa!! No quiero volver a ver tu estúpida cara de Zorro en mi vida!!- Hanamichi apretaba fuertemente sus puños de la rabia, pero no rabia por querer que el Kitsune se marchase ya, sino rabia de ser tan imbécil de soltarle toda esa palabrería que ni siquiera sentía...Por su estupidez no volvería a ver a Kaede nunca más...Pero...él ya había hecho un juramento a su padre.  
  
-Está bien...-Rukawa se giró y en cuanto caminó unos pasos para salir de aquel lugar, volvió a sentir como unas lágrimas traicioneras volvían a recorrer sus mejillas sin permiso alguno.  
Así, Kaede Rukawa, abandonó el gimnasio y mientras tanto, a Hanamichi, que seguía sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, apareció en su mente de nuevo aquella imagen que vio de pequeño, de dos chicos besándose ante la mirada de muchos ciudadanos curiosos, que los veían con cierto asco reflejado en sus rostros. Pero ahora no le vinieron en recuerdo las palabras de su padre, sino las suyas propias, que pronunció cuando aun era un niño inocente: "Pero si ellos son felices...¿Qué malo hay en ello?"  
Abandonó la cancha de basketball para ir hacia su casa al fin, quería descansar y dormir para olvidar todo el lío de su cabeza, por lo menos por unas pocas horas...ya que últimamente no podía ni siquiera conciliar el sueño. Por suerte mañana sería domingo y no tendría por qué ver a nadie.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolassss!! Aquí tenemos el capitulo seiss!!! 0 Pero me quedó muy corto...¬¬U Pero pronto actualizaré más nn  
Que tal va? xD  
Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviewa, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo nOn  
La historia ya va tocando a su fin, diría que le quedan un par de capítulos más nn


	8. Chapter VIII

Capitulo VIII  
  
Domingo. Hanamichi Sakuragi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, así que decidió levantarse para tomarse una ducha relajante y salir a dar un paseo para aclarar sus ideas.  
Hacía un día hermoso. El sol brillaba con gran fuerza mientras un una suave brisa acariciaba la ciudad.  
Hanamichi iba caminando por las alegres calles de Kanagawa, sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escuchó que lo llamaban. Se giró y vio a su Gundam que lo saludaban con efusividad.  
Takamiya: Hey Hanamichi!!!  
Yohei: Qué tal amigo?  
Hana: Hola chicos!  
Okus: Ahora nos dirigíamos a la sala recreativa, te quieres venir?  
Takamiya: vamos a probar suerte con las bolas de Pachiko – destacó el gordo  
Noma: y de paso a ver si encontramos chicas guapas....  
Hana: Jajaja ustedes nunca cambiaran! Pero yo ahora no puedo...tengo que ir a....a...un lugar importante-mintió el pelirrojo. No estaba de humor para estar en los recreativos.  
Yohei: Esta bien Hanamichi, venga chicos, nos vamos!! Adiós Hanamichi!  
Todos: Adiooos!  
Hana: Bye chicos!- se despidió moviendo su mano y acto seguido continuó su camino con la mirada baja, mientras Yohei observaba disimuladamente, por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo pelirrojo como seguía caminando a paso lento y con la cabeza agachada. –"Ay Hana...que te ocurrirá...ya no eres el mismo de antes..." –Pensó Yohei algo triste para volver a girar su rostro y seguir caminando junto a sus amigos.  
  
Mientras, el pelirrojo seguía caminando cuando escuchó de nuevo que una voz lo llamaba, pero era una voz más aguda. (NdA: una voz de pito diría yo Quien me ayuda a cortarle las cuerdas vocalees? 0)  
-Sakuragi!!!  
-Ah...hola Haruko- dijo sin entusiasmo. No tenía ganas de toparse con esa niñata...ejem, perdón, con esa niña....û.úU  
-Esto...Sakuragi, te andaba buscando-  
-¿sí? Y para qué?-  
-Es que...quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto...-sus mejillas se tornaron de un cierto color rosado. –Ven, vamos a esa cafetería!- dijo cogiendo del brazo al pelirrojo y obligándolo a caminar hacia ese local.  
-Ah...pero...oye!!-intentó soltarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro del lugar, con una taza de café delante suyo y una porción de tarta de fresa. (NdA: que ansiosa es esta chica...-.-U)  
-y bien..¿qué querías Haruko?-dijo mientras pegaba un sorbo a su café.  
-pues...pues...-Haruko vaciló un poco mientras se ponía muy colorada- quería decirte que...TE AMO y que me gustaría que fuésemos novios- gritó la joven toda motivada.  
-¿queee?- Hana no salía de su asombro.  
Muchos de los clientes de ese café se giraron hacía ellos dos con cara curiosa al ver tal situación. Todos esperaban ver la respuesta del chico, mientras murmuraban frases como "qué bonito es ser joven y estar enamorado", "esto me recuerda a mí a su edad" o "que bien, estoy viviendo una declaración en directo!!" (NdA: sin comentarios...U)  
Hanamichi aun seguía atónito.  
-¿y...y..bien?- dijo Haruko con la mirada baja.  
Hana seguía paralizado....aquello era lo que siempre había deseado!! Después de 50 rechazos, una chica le estaba pidiendo ser su novia! Y no cualquier niña, no, sino la hermosa Haruko (NdA: matenme porfavooooorrr!!! Como pude decir estooooo!). Él se enamoró de ella nada más verla el primer día de preparatoria. Pero entonces...por qué no estaba feliz? De pronto, le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Kaede esa noche:  
  
"No se quien es Haruko y me da igual si me quiere....A ti te gusta ella?- Rukawa volvió a darse la vuelta, estaba muy nervioso.  
-Bueno...sí...o no lo se...creo que no mucho...-"  
  
Así entonces, él ya no amaba a Haruko...De ahí venía que no sintiera nada cuando ella le dijo esas palabras.  
-Pero...tu no estabas enamorada de Rukawa...?-  
-......- Haruko se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. –esto..sí...tienes razón..pero creo que tu eres mejor chico que él...y por eso me gustaría salir contigo...-respondió nerviosa.  
-Ahhh...-Hanamichi miró hacia la ventana y de golpe chilló-EH MIRA!! Ahí está ese apestoso Kitsune!! Parece que viene hacia aquí no crees?-  
-Queee?- Haruko sorprendida, se ruborizó aun más, y con sus manos comenzó a peinarse su cabello mientras dirigía su vista hacia el exterior y buscaba a Rukawa- ¿dónde, dónde?-  
-.....Haruko...él no está....me lo acabo de inventar...Tú no me amas, no te engañes...Solo ha hecho falta ver tu reacción cuando nombré al Kitsune para saberlo...-  
-Pero...Sakuragi...yo...- intentaba excusarse la hermana menor del capitán Akagi.  
-Lo siento, no quiero salir contigo-dijo de una forma tajante. Se levantó de su sitio y se dispuso a salir. –Ah! Y paga mi consumición que no traigo dinero ya que no esperaba tomar nada :P! – y así sin más, salió del local para seguir con su caminata, dejando a una chiquilla inmensa en lágrimas.  
-"qué hipócrita que es esa chica...Llora por nada...no se puede decir que se ama con esa facilidad!"- pensaba Hana, pero de pronto se paró –"......yo.....yo soy igual que ella....."- pensó bajando su mirada al suelo y contraer sus puños –"le dije a Kaede que lo amaba...y mira ahora..."- Y reprendió su marcha con la mirada perdida –"por favor padre...ayúdame..."-  
De pronto, divisó un pequeño parque, donde había muy poca gente y decidió entrar para poder estar tranquilo y no ver a nadie más.  
Se sentó en un banco y cerró sus ojos. Cuando se dispuso a abrirlos, tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver una pareja besándose. Era una pareja formada por dos chicos, y la poca gente que paseaba por allí, podría ver como los miraban pero con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros. Verdaderamente parecían muy enamorados. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con sus manos entrelazadas y la cabeza de uno apoyada en el hombro de otro, y algunas veces se levantaba para dar suaves besos a su koi.  
  
"pero si ellos son felices...¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"  
  
Otra vez esas palabras que él pronunció cuando no levantaba un palmo del suelo...Volvió a observar esa pareja.  
-¿Qué?...¿qué diablos...?- los ojos de Hanamichi se agrandaron al ver de nuevo esos dos chicos...Allí estaba su kitsune!! Una furia se apoderó de todo su ser...¿tan pronto se había olvidado de él?...Tenía curiosidad por saber quien era el mal nacido que se atrevía a tocarlo y besarlo, así que clavó sus ojos en su acompañante.  
Hanamichi se quedó sin habla. El que estaba junto con su zorro no era ni más ni menos que...ÉL MISMO!!  
Se frotó sus ojos con sus manos. Aquello tenía que ser alguna mala pasada de su mente, pero allí estaban Rukawa y él, abrazados, besándose.  
-"¿por..por qué veo esto?"- pensabas mientras seguía con su vista pegada a ellos-"Yo...yo...amo a Rukawa?...mierda...lo amo...y quiero estar con él..."-  
Unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. –"Papá...lo siento...tu hijo será un asqueroso homosexual, tu hijo será una basura...Pero...tu hijo ha encontrado su felicidad que tanto buscaba...y no precisamente gracias a ti!!-  
Así, Sakuragi se levantó de golpe del banco, se secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a correr para salir de ese parque. Se volteó de nuevo para observar de nuevo aquellos dos chicos y esta vez pudo ver que no eran ellos...sino los jóvenes de antes. Gesticuló una sonrisa y volvió a correr de nuevo. Ahora tenía muy claro que es lo que debía hacer.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Muahahahha, aquí esta el optavo!! n0n Y quiero decirles que ya nada más queda un capítulo u.u (o eso creo XD) Que tal les parece? Deseo que les guste nn Y thankkks por leer n0n


	9. Chapter IX

  
  
Capitulo IX  
  
Kaede Rukawa dormía en su habitación. Toda la casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Tenía las ventanas y las cortinas cerradas, lo que hacía que ningún rayo de sol se filtrara por allí para poder iluminar ese lugar. De pronto, abrió sus ojos ya que sabía que tenía que preparar sus maletas cuanto antes para poderse marchar.  
También debía llamar al Profesor Anzai para comunicarle que dejaría Shohoku para siempre ya que se marchaba de Kanagawa. ¿A dónde iría? Eso no lo sabía...No tenía parientes ni una casa a la que acudir. Solo unos pocos ahorros que le permitirían dormir alguna noche en algún hotel hasta encontrar trabajo.  
Se levantó y tomó una ducha. Después de vestirse, comenzó a quitar toda su ropa del armario, sacó algunos objetos importantes de los cajones, despegó los posters de la pared, etc...Tan solo se llevaría lo imprescindible, no quería tener que cargar con cosas que no le importasen. Así, colocó todo en maletas i las cerró.  
Llegó a lasa de estar-cocina y recorrió todo con su mirada. De allí tan solo cargaría con una cinta de video que le gustaba de la NBA, nada más le interesaba. Siguió observando todo y su vista se paró en una fotografía, la única fotografía de todo su apartamento. Se trataba de un retrato realizado el día que ganaron al Ryonan hacía ya unos cuantos meses. Allí estaba, en el centro, el capitán Akagi, y a su derecha, Mitsui junto a Miyagi y al lado de éste la manager Ayako con una gran sonrisa. A la izquierda del capitán estaba Yasuda, Kakauta y el resto de suplentes...Y allí, agachado y justo en el centro, se hallaba Hanamichi, con su típica gran sonrisa y sus ojos encendidos con esa gran luz que los hacía simplemente preciosos.  
-...Do'ahou....- dijo mientras posaba las yemas de sus dedos en el rincón de fotografía donde él estaba –Te voy a echar mucho de menos...pero...lo hago por ti...-  
Con la foto aun en sus manos, se dirigió hasta el sofá donde se sentó y la volvió a observar. Allí, junto al pelirrojo estaba él, también sentado en la duela.  
-Vaya Kaede...tú siempre tan expresivo, eh?- de dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, al verse allí con su habitual rostro inexpresivo y frío.  
Acurrucó el retrato entre sus brazos aprisionándolo en su pecho con fuerza, sumergiéndose así, en sus recuerdos...  
  
--------RECUERDO DE RUKAWA------------  
  
El primer día de clase en la preparatoria Shohoku, ya me expulsaron de mi aula por quedarme dormido...es una costumbre que tengo, ya que cada noche al no poder dormir, entreno hasta altas horas de la madrugada....  
Decidí subir a la terraza de primer año para continuar allí con mi sueño, pero sentí como me daban patadas en mi estómago para que me despertara.  
-Ey capullo, ¡¡sal de ahí cagando ostias, pringado!!- me dijo un tipo que no había visto en mi vida mientras me proporcionaba dicha patada.  
-¿Me has pateado tu?- pregunté una vez estuve de pie y acto seguido le propicié a ese individuo una patada en todo su abdomen.  
-¡¿quién eres?! ¡¡Contesta!!- me dijo un chico con gafas.  
-Kaede Rukawa de primero diez-respondí-No perdono a nadie que interrumpa mi sueño, no importa quien sea- dije con mi mirada de hielo.  
Después escuché que me gritaban mientras se colocaban alrededor mío.  
-Capullo de mierda...!! Nosotros no te perdonaremos!!!-  
-Ju...parece que hay que enseñarle quién manda en el instituto Shohoku....-me dijo el chico que parecía ser el líder del grupo.  
Yo lo miré con cara de indiferencia y volvió a gritar: ¡¡MATADLO!!  
Pero yo no me dejé intimidar por esos cuatro tipos y les di su merecido, dejándolos en el suelo machacados.  
Pero de pronto, vi como otros cinco chicos abrieron la puerta de la terraza y observaron lo ocurrido. Giré mi cabeza y me topé frente a frente con un tipo pelirrojo, igual de alto que yo y nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos a los ojos sin decir palabra hasta que escuché a otro chico de cabello negro y más bajo que el pelirrojo hablar:  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Tú has hecho esto?- me preguntó con una cara de no creerse lo que veía. ¿Tan peligrosos eran los tipos que acababa de pegar?  
-Kaede Rukawa-respondí mientras abrochaba los botones de mi uniforme escolar.  
Después vi como ese pelirrojo desencajó su cara de la sorpresa de oír mi nombre y al parecer, no se lo creía.  
-¡¿RUKAWA?!-  
Y el chico de cabellos azabache tambien...  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Rukawa!?-  
Me los quedé mirando con un interrogante en la cabeza, ya que no entendía la sorpresa de esos cinco, que parecían conocerme cuando yo no los había visto en mi vida.  
Después el pelirrojo se puso a observarme detenidamente y comprobó que yo era igual que él de alto.  
-¿Sois amigos de esos idiotas?-se me ocurrió preguntar, pero ese chico que tanto me observaba me respondió algo enojado.  
-¡¿Ehhhh?! ¿Qué has dicho? ¿¿Ya verás quien soy yo!!  
Sus amigos intentaron tranquilizarlo pero él, aun muy alterado, empezó a gritarme cosas que no me molestaba en entender mientras agarraba el cuello de mi uniforme  
-¿¿Yo soy Hanamichi Sakuragi de primer año!! Recuérdalo bien!!!-  
Y tanto que recordaría ese nombre hasta mi último suspiro en este mundo, pero en ese momento, solo atiné a decirle: -Ya lo he olvidado....-mientras miraba para otro lado para evitar su mirada.  
Él se me quedó mirando aun más enfadado y me gritó: -¡¡¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!!!-  
Pero de pronto, una niña abrió esa puerta y el pelirrojo me soltó de golpe y cambió su cara totalmente.  
-¡¿Haruko?!- Exclamó con sus ojos bien abiertos.  
Yo me la quedé mirando...No tenía ni idea de quién era y de pronto ella habló.  
-Sakuragi...Todos me han dicho que eras un macarra, pero yo no creía que lo fueras. No pensé que pudieras hacer algo así- Ese tal Sakuragi y yo nos la quedemos mirando sin entender de que hablaba y ella prosiguió -¡¡Usar la fuerza para lastimar a otros es lo más bajo que hay!! ¡¡Me has defraudado Sakuragi!!-  
Ese pelirrojo al escuchar eso vi como se quedó en estado de shock y después comenzó a llorar. Yo no entendía nada y esa niña tonta se acercó a mí.  
-¡¿Estás bien Rukawa?!-me preguntó- ...estás sangrando!-  
-No importa, estoy bien- le respondí de manera tajante mientras con la manga de mi chaqueta limpiaba ese camino de sangre que tenía en mi rostro.  
-¡Ahh no!! Estás sangrando mucho....¡¡Debemos ir a un hospital!!- insistió.  
Pero yo, ya cansado de su palabrería y de su ridícula voz (NdA: se nota que he escrito yo esto, no? XDDDDD) le contesté.  
-Pero que tía más pesada, no me moestes- Creo que con estas palabras, esa niña por fin entendió y se calló de una vez, pero el pelirrojo parecía muy enojado...  
-¡¡¡RUKAWA!!!- Y a gran velocidad se acercó a mí y me dio un buen puñetazo en toda mi mejilla. Después me proporcionó unos cinco cabezazos mientras esa chica y los amigos de ese mono pelirrojo le gritaban que se detuviera.  
-Eso duele...-murmuré yo al sentir tan duros golpes sobre mi ser. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el saco de boxeo de ese tipo así que le devolví un puñetazo sobre toda su mejilla y nariz.  
-CON QUE ERES MUY DURO EH? ¡ENTONCES PELEMOS AQUÍ Y AHORA!!- Gritaba mientras era sostenido por sus cuatro amigos que lo intentaban calmar, pero nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar y decidí alejarme de todo aquello, así que me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida pero esa chiquilla aun me hablaba...  
-¡¿Estás bien Rukawa?!---Estás sangrando bastante...- me dijo mientras me ofrecía su pañuelo pero yo, cansado de ella, volví a secarme mi sangre con mi manga y musité- Que no me molestes...- verdaderamente ese tonta parecía un disco rayado...(NdA: Rukawa, eres el mejor...0)  
Ella se paró y me pareció escuchar que lloraba pero no le di importancia alguna y me marché pensando que debía ir a un hospital ya que no paraba de sangrar, pero también, que debía vigilar con ese tal Sakuragi...parecía peligroso...  
  
Así fue el día en que nos conocimos...lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer...¿Cómo podría olvidarlo...?.... En esos momentos ya me había asombrado de ese pelirrojo aunque no recuerdo muy bien cuando lo comencé a amar...  
  
---------- FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS-----------  
  
-DING DONGGG-  
-¿Mhn..?-  
El sonido de la puerta sonó lo que izo que Rukawa volviese a tocar con los pies en la tierra.  
-"¿quién será...?"-  
Pero no se molestó en abrir. No quería ver a nadie en esos momentos...Volvía a estar llorando y seguramente sería alguien ofreciendo publicidad sobre algún producto ya que nunca nadie lo había ido a visitar. No tenía a nadie que se pudiese interesar en lo más mínimo por él. Volvió a abrazar firmemente la fotografía y se dispuso a dormir, pero el timbre seguía sonando...  
  
¡¡DING DONG!! ¡¡DING DONG!! ¡¡DING DOOONG!!  
  
-"Ah...que gente más molesta...a ver cuando se cansan de llamar..."- pero de pronto escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, y no era cualquier voz...sino la de él...  
-¡¡RUKAWA!! ¡¡RUKAWA POR FAVOR ÁBREME...!! NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO!!...-  
Kaede se levantó rápidamente del sofá, dejó la fotografía con sumo cuidado y se dirigió hacia la entrada para escuchar mejor.  
-¡¡ POR KAMI RUKAWA ABRE!!...No...no puede ser que te hayas marchado ya...-  
Rukawa estaba atónito...¿qué hacía el do'ahou allí?...Se secó las lágrimas derramadas anteriormente y abrió la puerta.  
-¡¡KIT...KITSUNE!!- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Ajá...-  
-Puedo...¿puedo pasar?...-  
-...claro..harás que me odien los vecinos con tanto escándalo...- y se izo a un lado para que el pelirrojo entrara.  
Una vez dentro, se sentaron en el sofá. (NdA: Rukawa se había adelantado a Hana para sacar y esconder la foto n.nU)  
-¿Y bien...? ¿Qué te trae por aquí...?- preguntó temeroso Rukawa...Tenía miedo que Hana estuviese allí para insultarlo de nuevo.  
-Yo...yo....-  
-Si vienes a repetirme que me marche de aquí y vienes para asegurarte...no hace falta que gastes saliva...ya he hecho mis maletas...mañana me voy- dije sin contemplaciones.  
-pero...yo...-  
-no se donde el dinero que tengo ahorrado y lo que me den por estas cuatro paredes empezaré mi vida...no te preocupes que no me verás más-  
-Rukawa...yo he venido para...para decirte otra cosa...-los nervios estaban haciendo su aparición en la garganta del pelirrojo que no le dejaban hablar. Tenía miedo y no sabía por donde empezar...-  
-Si me vas a repetir que me odias o que te doy asc...-  
-¡NO!- respondió al acto- De eso no se trata...No se como empezar...-  
-Por el principio...-  
-Etto...U...sí, supongo....-  
-Te escucho...-  
Hanamichi bajó su cabeza y apretujó sus manos con fuerza para que no le temblasen tanto.  
-Rukawa...per...perdóname por favor...- dijo al fin.  
-¿na...NANI?...-  
-Perdóname por favor...he...he sido un idiota....Te he tratado fatal y se que no merezco tu perdón pero...no se que puedo decirte ante todo esto...-  
-...do'aho....-murmuró.  
-yo...yo....Aquella vez que me besaste en la terraza...yo sentí algo...y...y cuando casi nos acostemos...yo...estaba muy confuso...tenía muchas dudas...Yo siempre des de muy pequeño...mi padre me enseñó que la gente homosexual era basura...y él siempre fue mi modelo a imitar así que al ver que yo mismo podría ser uno de ellos...sentí miedo...quería respetar las enseñanzas de mi padre...creía que si él lo decía, era verdad...-  
-..........-  
-Rukawa...fui un maldito imbécil...perdóname por todas las palabras que te dije...ni yo mismo las sentía...no es verdad que te odie...y mucho menos me das podría se que no me engañas?...-dijo el zorruno muchacho mirando fijamente a Hana.  
-Hace unas horas se me declaró Haruko...-  
-¿Haruko?-  
-Em...sí...esa chica que me gustaba a mí...-  
-...sí...creo que ya se....-dijo-"aquella estúpida ninñata"-pensó.  
-Pues hace poco que me la encontré y me dijo que me amaba...pero yo se que ella te ama a ti en verdad...-  
-¿a mí?...me da igual...no me interesa ninguna chica...y ella no es la excepción...-  
-....yo la rechacé...no la amo ya...estoy seguro...-  
-.........-Rukawa no sabía que decir...  
-Luego me dirigí a un parque donde vi a dos chico s besándose...y toda la gente de allí los miraban con una sonrisa...ellos...ellos no tenían miedo de lo que llegase a decir la sociedad sobre su condición sexual...se veían felices...y sabes que fue lo más curioso?...- Hana explicaba todo con su vista bajada y un suave rubor sobre sus mejillas...Los nervios poco a poco iban desapareciendo para dar paso a una seguridad que quería transmitir al Kitsune para que confiase en él...  
-........-  
-Cuando miré de nuevo esa pareja, me quedé muy sorprendido...porqué en lugar de esos dos tipos estábamos tú y yo allí...besándonos y abrazados....-Hanamichi sintió sus mejillas arder, aun no podía levantar su vista...-y en ese momento tuve todo más claro...-  
Rukawa escuchaba con atención todo lo que el pelirrojo le explicaba...necesitaba escucharlo...  
-¿todo más claro?-repitió.  
-sí...Antes ya lo sabía paro no quería aceptarlo...Te amo Rukawa...Te amo muchísimo...y no quiero que te marches de Kanagawa...no quiero que te vayas de mi lado...-concluyó al fin Sakuragi.  
-.....Hana...por favor...te lo ruego...no juegues más conmigo...acabarás matándome...-dijo con cierta furia en sus palabras-Ya me has hecho suficiente daño...joder! Ya me voy como tu querías...no hace falta que vengas para reírte más de mí...¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que ahora te perdone, te acepte, me entregue a ti y me vuelvas a dejar tirado...?-  
-.....-  
-Hana no, esto acabó. No puedes arrepentirte de un día para el otro...No tienes idea de lo que paso por ti...así que deja ya de dañarme...-  
-Rukawa...no...créeme...se que he sido un imbécil pero tenía miedo...por favor Kaede....-Hana ahora tenía su vista alzada y miraba con ojos llorosos a Rukawa.  
-Me gustaría creerte....quiero creerte....pero...y si vuelves a tener dudas? Otra no la aguanto...-  
-Lo siento Sakuragi...yo ya no puedo creerte...-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wo, el noveno ya o.oU Este capitulo, por cierto, lo he cortado xDDD Así me quedarán 10 capitulos en total (así queda en numero redondo ¬¬U)  
Aixx ahora es Hana quien pide el amor de Rukawa....jusjus...Ya llega el final!! jojojo 


	10. Chapter X

  
  
Wolaaaaaa!!! Aquí esta el final de mi primer fik!! Espero que lo disfruten y que no la haya cagado escribiendo U  
Ah, como siempre (aunque siempre se me olvida de poner XDD) , decir que los personajes son de propiedad de Takehiko Inoue ya que si fueran de mi propiedad, Rukawa Kaede no lo volveríais a ver jamás ya que lo tendría muy bien ocupadito...jojojojjoj Ejem ejem...ù.uUU Bueno, ahí va el fik!!!  
  
Capitulo X  
  
-Lo siento Sakuragi...yo ya no puedo creerte...-  
  
Hanamichi, al escuchar las palabras de Kaede se quedó congelado...No podía perderle...no ahora que se había dado cuenta...no estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar sin Rukawa a su lado...  
-Te prometo que nunca más tendré dudas sobre esto...te lo juro...yo ya no siento vergüenza por querer a otro chico...yo..yo no quiero se como mi padre...no acepto sus ideas...ya no....- continuaba diciendo el pelirrojo con su rostro bajado de nuevo. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse – yo no soy como él...yo he encontrado a la persona a la que quiero...y no deseo perderla...he sido un verdadero gilipollas...pero...Pero si tu me permites...yo quisiera amarte por el resto de la eternidad...-Ahora, las pequeñas gotas que tenía sobre sus canicas almendradas iban fluyendo hacia abajo, recorriendo un camino formado en sus mejillas hasta caer en sus puños cerrados con furia.  
-Do'ahou....¿sabes? Yo nunca he tenido el cariño de nadie y al creer que tenía el tuyo...yo...me sentí muy feliz...por fin alguien me amaba y yo también a él...pero después...-Rukawa miraba a como Hana cerraba sus ojos aun mirando hacia el suelo, como señal de que sus palabras le dolían – Pero...quizás soy un completo imbécil y esté cavando mi propia tumba, pero...voy a confiar en ti de nuevo...Te amo demasiado Do'ahou...y quiero creerte...-  
Hanamichi levantó su mirada para toparse con esos ojos azulados que en esos momentos mostraban un contraste de alegría y miedo... -Entonces....tú....-  
-...sí...te perdono...-  
El pelirrojo comenzó a llorar más y más sin apartar su mirada...En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Rukawa pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y haciéndole caer sobre el sofá.  
-te amo...te amo...te amo muchísimo...-Hanamichi no paraba de repetirlo proporcionándole miles de pequeños besos sobre su cara. Verdaderamente parecía un niño de diez años...  
-También yo te amo como no tienes idea...-y gesticuló una sonrisa mientras recibía feliz la ofrenda de besos de su pelirrojo.  
Así, Hanamichi paró finalmente en los labios de Rukawa proporcionándole un gran beso lleno de sentimientos que izo que ambos jóvenes se sintiesen en el séptimo cielo en esos instantes.  
Cuando la falta de aire izo su aparición, el beso se rompió seguida de una pequeña mueca de insatisfacción por parte de los dos chicos al romper tal caricia. Hana, al momento, se levantó del sofá para ponerse de pie. Cogió la mano de Rukawa y lo jaló para levantarlo también.  
-¡¡Ven!!- dijo alegremente el pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar tirando del Kitsune para que lo siguiese y así, salieron del apartamento.  
-¿dónde vamos do'ahou?- preguntó aun de la mano que lo tiraba para caminar.  
Sakuragi no contestó. Al llegar a las calles más transitadas de todo Kanagawa, Hanamichi caminaba haciendo brincos y abrazando al joven de cabellos azabache mientras Kaede le miraba con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza ante tal comportamiento.  
-Ha...Hana...la gente...la gente nos mira...- el zorro no podía evitar que una cierta vergüenza apareciese en su ser...no le gustaba llamar la atención y ahora tenía a su monito pelirrojo a su lado abrazándole de forma escandalosa por medio de todas las calles.  
-¿ Y qué? Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo!! Muahahahaha- decía un alegre pelirrojo (NdA: sorry Carla, no e podido evitar meter el "muahaha" XDD)  
-Do'ahou...- sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo pálido mientras gesticulaba una suave sonrisa por ese comentario.  
-Kitsnue, en otras ocasiones me enfadaría pero hoy has tenido la enorme suerte de que este Tensai está más feliz que nunca!! – Y volvió a abrazar su zorrito, lo besó y después alzó su voz – QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO DEPA QUE TE AMO!! –repitió – KAEDE ERES MI VIDA Y NO TE PIENSO DEJAR NUNCA!!!- gritaba muy contento el jugador número 10 del Shohoku.  
-Estás....estás loco Hana...- decía avergonzado Rukawa. Verdaderamente estaba chillando mucho.  
-CLARO! ESTOY LOCO POR TI!!!- y con su mano acercó el rostro blanquecino de su pareja para besarlo de nuevo.  
Mucha gente miraba a ese escandaloso pelirrojo con cara de sorpresa y a su acompañante totalmente avergonzado. Muchas de las personas no podían evitar sonreír al ver a esos dos chicos y la muestra de amor que ofrecía el pelirrojo.  
De pronto, se encontraron cara a cara con Haruko que caminaba sola seguramente hacia su casa, y como no ella había escuchado todo el griterío de Hana y se acercó a la feliz pareja.  
-¿Sakuragi?...-dijo la niña algo confundida al ver lo estrechamente abrazado que estaba a Rukawa.  
-Ahh....Hola de nuevo Haruko!-  
-.......- Kaede tan solo observaba la situación con cara de asco al encontrarse con esa chiquilla tan molestosa.  
-Que...¿Qué haces?- dijo mirando como unos brazos bronceados abrazaban fuertemente a la persona que lo acompañaba.  
-¿eh?...Ahh!! Te tengo que dar una noticia!! KAEDE Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!- Y de nuevo dio un fuerte beso a un alegre Rukawa al ver como Hana predicaba a los cuatro vientos su amor y también delante de esa asquer...ejem...molesta niña de la que una vez estuvo enamorado.  
-¿QUÉÉÉ?- Exclamó Haruko con sus ojos desorbitados.  
-Pues eso, que amo a Kaede Rukawa y él me ama a mí, no es cierto, kitsune?- preguntó divertido mirándolo.  
-Así es-afirmó el zorro.  
-.............- Haruko comenzó a llorar. Sus dos amores que alguna vez esperó y seguía esperando que le correspondieran eran homosexuales!! Y encima salían entre ellos! Todo esto esa demasiado para el poco cerebro de la joven. (NdA: sufre Haruko, sufreeeee XDDDD)  
-¿No es fantástico Haruko? Arggghhh SOY FELIZZZ!!!! JAJAJAJAJA Este Tensai por fin es felizzz!!-  
La gente seguía observando a ese trío de personas con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era increíble la felicidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de los dos chicos.  
Haruko lloró con más fuerza y salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin decir nada más. (NdA: hago que cruce la carretera sin mirar y le atropelle un camión? jus jusss)  
-Adiós Harukooo!!!- gritó el pelirrojo mientras observaba como la chica huía de allí con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Qué chica más tonta...-murmuró Kaede.  
-Pues sí-afirmó y después plantó otro beso en los labios pálidos del zorrito.  
Así pasaron toda la tarde, entre besos abrazos y gritos por parte del pelirrojo. Recorrieron casi toda Kanagawa hasta llegar de nuevo a casa del chico más bajito. Después de toda la caminata, Sakuragi seguía sin despegarse de Rukawa.  
-Hana...ya hemos llegado...-dijo como pudo ya que tenía al do'ahou tan abrazado a él que casi no le dejaba respirar (NdA: imagínense a un mono cogido de una palmera, pues así estaba Hanamichi con Rukawa XDD). –Aquí no hay nadie más para demostrarle tu graaaan amor hacia mí – dijo con una gran gota en su cabeza. Aun no se creía todo lo que había dicho y hecho el pelirrojo durante esa tarde.  
-¿Cómo que no hay nadie? Ahora es la parte más importante. Te le lo tengo que demostrar a ti- dijo – a más...si te suelto...quizás te vayas de mi lado...-finalizó con una mirada más triste y borrando aquella enorme sonrisa de segundos atrás.  
-....do'ahou....verdaderamente eres un torpe...-suspiró Kaede.  
-No soy ningún do'ahou -  
-Sí claro, eso dicen todos o -  
-....grrrr...kitsunee!!- gritó enojado el pelirrojo.  
-venga Hana, despégate y siéntate en el sofá que te prepararé la cena- dijo con una mueca en su cara muy parecida a lo que sería una sonrisa.  
Así, un molesto mono pelirrojo se despegó de su soporte (léase: Kaede Rukawa), no sin antes propiciarle un gran beso en los labios. Después se dirigió a la sala de estar y se acomodó en el sofá mientras que el Kitsune sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una buena cena.  
-¡Kitsune!...Ahora que pienso...¿tú y yo que somos?-  
-¿eh?...pues está muy claro...Tú eres un do'ahou mientras que yo soy un gran jugador de basketball- y siguió con la cena sin prestar más atención a esa pregunta.  
-¡¡TEME KITSUNE!! Yo soy un Tensai y tú un Kitsune apestoso!!- gritó el pelirrojo muy enojado- pero...yo no me refería a eso...-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-...pues....que...-titubeó el Do'ahou.  
De pronto, Rukawa dejó los utensilios de cocina y se dirigió al sofá donde estaba el chico de cabellos rubí.  
-Está muy claro...Eres mi Koi, tú mismo lo dijiste antes delante de esa niña- dijo Rukawa clavando su mirada azulada en esa avellanada.  
-Ya...pero es que yo antes te he dicho que quería estar junto a ti para siempre y tal...pero yo no he escuchado nada por parte tuya...- dijo mientras miraba un punto X de la sala.  
- ......Hay que ver lo exigente que eres eh!! oU- Rukawa se sentó en el tresillo junto a Sakuragi.  
-Hana...-Kaede pensaba en sus palabras hasta que optó por lo más tradicional (NdA: todos conocemos a Kae, no tiene mucha facilidad de palabra el pobre...XDDD pero sigue siendo perfecto ) –Hana... quieres ser mi novio? – le dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos pálidos con los bronceados de Hanamichi.  
-...pues claroo!! 0- Y le plantó otro beso (NdA: parece que Hana tenga un ataque de besos XDDD no deja de darlos XDD Hana yo también quiero algunoo Hanamichi: no, ahora ya tengo koibito y a ver si se pone celoso jojojoj Ran: grrr pues haré que se separen jojojojjojojo Hanamichi: Nooooo con lo que me costó tenerlo!!!! Ran: jojojojojo Hanamichi: vaaale...toma (MUACK) pero no se lo digas a Kaede Ran: no no, tranquilo ) (NdA: perdonen esta pequeña paranoia...u.uU) –Ahora ya podré ir diciendo a los demás que tu m lo pediste formalmente jajajajajajajaja-  
-Do'ahou...-  
-Teme Kitsune apestoso!!!-  
Rukawa le dio un pequeño beso para que se callase, separó sus manos de las suyas y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para seguir con la cena.  
Pasaron unos 20 minutos y la comida estuvo lista.  
-Ven Hana, ya está listo todo – dijo mientras que colocaba los últimos platos sobre la mesa.  
Hanamichi se levantó del sofá para ir hacia una silla y acomodarse. Cenaron durante unos 10 minutos mientras platicaban sobre diversas cosas y después, se dedicaron a recoger todo lo de la mesa para llevarlo al fregadero.  
-Bueno Do'ahou, haz lo que quieras, mira la televisión o algo mientras yo friego los platos- dijo mientras cogía el jabón y lo echaba en los platos.  
Pero el mono pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a ver la televisión, tenía otras cosas en mente. Se levantó del sofá y se fue acercando por detrás al Zorro con el menor ruido que pudo y después lo cogió de la cintura con ambas manos.  
-Ha...Hana...-musitó algo sorprendido pero en seguida notó cálidos y húmedos besos que recorrían todo su cuello – tengo...que limpiar...todo esto...-  
-Eso puede esperar...yo no...- concluyó acercándose a su oreja para lamerla.  
-Pero...¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el Kitsune dándose la vuelta para poder ver cara a cara al do'ahou.  
-Está claro...no?- y besó sus labios suavemente.  
-Pues...no-dijo Kaede sin responder al beso.  
-Venga...no te hagas el tonto, sí?- y acarició su espalda.  
-No se a que te refieres- dijo apartando como pudo esos brazos bronceados.  
-¿nani? Pues que quiero "eso"...-dijo algo rojo y nervioso.  
-¿"eso"?...mmm...¿y qué es "eso"?-  
-"maldito Kitsune...qué difícil me lo pones"-pensó nervioso. –Pues...que...tú y yo...pasemos la noche juntos...hoy me quedo aquí a dormir.- Ahora sí que Kaede lo tenía que entender...  
-Ahh..vale...Tú puedes dormir en mi cama yo estaré aquí en el sofá- respondió felizmente Kae mientras se giraba de nuevo para fregar de nuevo los platos.  
-.........................er....no me refería tampoco a eso.....-Hana estaba a punto de perder los nervios – decía que tú y yo....hagamos el amor.......-acabó de Decir Hanamichi, pero las últimas tres palabras las soltó a penas con voz por lo que Rukawa no lo escuchó.  
-¿Que tú y yo que? Do'ahou habla más alto que no se te entiende...-miles de carcajadas inundaban su ser al ver lo rojo que se ponía su koi ante tal situación.  
-QUE TÚ Y YO HAGAMOS EL AMOR- Repitió el pelirrojo, esta vez, gritando. Su rostro no se podía diferencias de su cabello- ¡¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil Kaede?!  
-Jaja...nada más quería escuchártelo decir a ti...jajajajaja- las carcajadas al fin salieron al exterior. Ver a su monito con rostro enfadado y más rojo que su propia cabellera lo hacía divertir mucho.  
-...........-miles de maldiciones aparecieron por la mente de Hanamichi.  
Rukawa se giró de nuevo y posó sus brazos en los hombros de su koi cogiéndolo por la nuca. Acercó sus labios a los del otro muchacho uniéndose con suavidad. Hana abrió su boca para permitir la entrada de esa lengua en su cavidad para hacer el contacto más íntimo.  
Las dos lenguas se entrelazaron con pasión. Cada una de ellas liberaba una pequeña batalla para intentar conseguir el dominio de ese beso recorriendo así, toda la cavidad bucal de su oponente. Todos los rincones fueron inspeccionados y saboreados.  
Una vez sin aire, se separaron lentamente. Las respiraciones ya estaban bastante agitadas y en los rostros de ambos chicos se podía ver perfectamente que deseaban mucho más.  
-Vamos Hana...-dijo Kaede cogiendo de la mano al pelirrojo para llevarlo hacia su habitación, donde entraron dando un portazo.  
Rukawa tumbó suavemente a Hana sobre la cama volviendo a iniciar otro beso muy apasionado.  
-Hana...por favor...no te vayas esta vez...-dijo separándose y clavando su mirada en la de su amante.  
-....claro que no...tranquilo...-  
Y siguieron con el beso. Hanamichi colocó sus manos por debajo de la remera de Rukawa para poder así tocar toda la piel del Kitsune mientras que éste, por su parte, abandonó los labios del pelirrojo para deslizarse por su cuello proporcionándole un seguido de pequeños besos que hacían estremecer la piel de Hanamichi.  
Siguió así hasta que decidió sacarle la camiseta y Hana izo lo mismo con la de Kaede. Así, los dos se quedaron con sus torsos musculosos al descubierto. Rukawa siguió descendiendo con su boca por el pecho del do'aho, lamiendo cada rincón mientras que con sus manos, iba dándole suaves caricias por su estómago. Hana, mientras, acariciaba la espalda de su koi mientras emitía uno que otro gemido por el placer que sentía. Rukawa se paró en un pezón y con una mano lo comenzó a pellizcar, mientras que dirigía su boca al otro para morderlo y lamerlo. Sakuragi intensificó sus gemidos mientras enredaba sus dedos por las hebras azabaches.  
Kaede al acabar cuando dejó ambos pezones erectos y sensibles se deslizó de nuevo hacia abajo proporcionando más besos e incluso chupetones, allí por donde pasaba. Lamió la pequeña cavidad del vientre de su amor mientras que con sus manos intentaba desabrochar los pantalones del do'ahou.  
  
-Ahh...do'ahou...maldita cremallera- llevaba media hora intentando desabrocharla y no lo lograba – parece que te resistes, eeh? Pero no em dejaré desanimas por una cremallera- Y al fin logró bajarla –por fin-  
-Ahora Kitsune tú has sido más do'ahou que yo eehh! jajaja-  
Rukawa, ante tal comentario, bajó rápidamente su mano hasta la entrepierna, ya muy despierta, del pelirrojo y le propició un pellizco. Hanamichi al sentirlo, se le escapó un gran gemido de su garganta. –Eso...eso es trampa... zorrito-  
Kaede siguió bajando los pantalones hasta lograr sacárselos. Después siguió con sus besos. Comenzó por los tobillos bronceados y siguió subiendo a lo largo de toda la pierna del pelirrojo. Repitió esta operación por las dos extremidades hasta toparse con la entrepierna.  
-Ehh Kaede! Déjame..Ahhh...déjame a mí un poco! ...Yo...yo también te quiero dar placer...-decía entre suspiros ya que su Zorrito ya estaba dándole besos y mordidas por toda su entrepierna por encima de la tela del boxer.  
-Mmm...espera...te voy a hacer pagar caro lo de la ora vez...-dijo sin levantar demasiado su cabeza del miembro de Hana.  
Entonces, le quitó finalmente la única prenda que le quedaba encima, dejando así todos sus encantos al aire, entre ellos, su miembro totalmente erecto y pidiendo un poco de atención.  
  
Pero Sakuragi no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Él también quería saborear la piel lechosa de su novio. Así que con un giro rápido, quedó finalmente sobre el Kitsune sentándose sobre sus caderas.  
-Eh! Do'ahou! Ahora venía lo mejor...-  
-jejejeje ahora verás...-  
Hanamichi besó a Rukawa desesperadamente en los labios, enredando totalmente su lengua a la del Kitsune mientras que con sus manos acariciaba todos los músculos de Kaede y una vez llegó a sus pezones, los pellizcó como momentos antes el moreno le había hecho. Mientras tanto, bajó sus labios a su cuello y le proporcionó numerosos chupetones a lo largo de todo su cuello. Ahora era Rukawa quien gemía con desespero y acariciaba la fuerte y ancha espalda de Sakuragi.  
Hanamichi se incorporó quedando con sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón para después sacárselo. A continuación, colocó una de sus manos bajo sus boxers y comenzó a acariciar todo su pene.  
Rukawa jadeaba cada vez con más intensidad y Hanamichi seguía sin detenerse. Volvió a sentarse sobre el Kitsune pero está vez sobre sus muslos y se agachó un poco para poder llegar al miembro de Kaede, el cual, lo tenía cogido con una mano. Se agachó y con la punta de su lengua, recorrió todo ese miembro, de la base a la punta y así varias veces. Kaede comenzó automáticamente a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo en acto reflejo, mientras que de su boca salían palabras para que continuase dándole más y más placer.  
-Ahh..do'ahou...más...sigue...Ahhhhhh...-  
El pelirrojo optó al fin por meterse todo su pene en la boca. Así, comenzó a lamerlo de nuevo y a dar pequeños mordiscos cuando llegaba a la punta. Acto seguido, movió su boca de arriba hacia abajo masturbándolo mientras que Kaede seguía moviendo sus caderas cada vez con más fuerza.  
-Hana!!! Ahhh...vas a hacer que termine!!! Ahhhh...estoy por venirme...-  
Pero Hanamichi no paró, sino que aumentó el ritmo de su boca hasta que logró su propósito. Rukawa se vino encima y Hanamichi degustó muy satisfecho toda su semilla blanquecina sin dejar ni una gota.  
Durante unos segundos, en toda esa habitación nada más se podía escuchar las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos chicos.  
-Hana...fue genial...- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.  
-Pues... esto aun no acaba aquí...-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su koibito para darle a probar su propio sabor. -Tú estarás satisfecho pero hay algo aquí abajo que creo que te está pidiendo un poco de atención...-dijo de forma pícara señalando su propio pene.  
Rukawa volvió a besar a Sakuragi, pero este último, no estaba dispuesto a que el miembro de su zorrito se tornase flácido y la noche acabase tan pronto, así que mientras besaba, le acariciaba y apretaba su miembro y en pocos instantes ya volvía a tenerlo despierto.  
-Kae...hazme tuyo...-  
-¿eh?...pero...la última vez...tú tenías miedo...quizá deberías hacerlo tú...-  
-no, no...la otra vez yo tenía miedo porqué...porqué yo no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos...pero...ahora...está todo claro...y lo que más deseo ahora es ser tuyo...-dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su novio.  
Kaede sonrió -....está bien...pero después te tocará a ti, eh?..-  
-jajajaj claro!! Hoy el Tensai no te piensa dejar dormir!!-  
  
Así, Rukawa, volvió a colocarse encima de Hanamichi y acto seguido colocó tres de sus dedos en la boca del pelirrojo para que los embadurnara de saliva mientras que éste colocaba sus piernas sobre los hombros del Kitsune para permitirle su entrada.  
Kaede, con su otra mano, separó las firmes nalgas del pelirrojo y se agachó casi tumbándose en la cama para sumergir su lengua dentro de su ano y después la comenzó a mover de dentro hacia fuera probando el gusto agrio de ese lugar. Hanamichi gemía y gemía de dolor y placer mientras que se agarraba fuertemente a las sábanas que tenía a su lado. Después, Kaede sacó su lengua para introducir uno de sus dedos con la saliva del pelirrojo que serviría de lubricante. Un gran grito surgió de la garganta del pelirrojo ante tal intromisión. Rukawa movía su dedo con un movimiento regular que hacía gemir al pelirrojo. Después del primer dedo, apareció el segundo y después el tercero y con esta nueva intromisión, Hanamichi jadeó más alto.  
-Kaeee!! Hazlo yaa!! Ahhhhh...-  
Rukawa apartó sus dedos de su entrasa y los lamió.  
-Qué rico sabes, do'ahou...- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Todo lo de este Tensai es bueno jajajaj-  
-"eso no lo dudo Tensai...mi Tensai..."-pensó- ....do'ahou...-dijo- Bueno Hana...estás...estás preparado?- pregunto mientras alzaba un poco más las caderas del pelirrojo.  
-...claro...- Rukawa le dio un suave beso y después de masturbó un poco y colocó su pene a la altura de la entrada de Sakuragi.  
-Allá voy do'ahou...- Y habiendo dicho esto, comenzó a penetrarlo de forma suave y lenta, pero Hana no dejaba de gemir bien alto. Sentía un gran dolor, sentía que pornot se partiría en dos...pero aun y así...no quería parar.  
-¿estás...ahh..estás bien?- dijo mirando la cara de dolor de su koi y como sus ojos comenzaban a dejar salir unas pequeñas lágrimas.  
-hai...shigue...ah..ah...-  
Rukawa entró completamente dentro del pelirrojo. Sakuragi, en ese momento izo un gran grito y cada vez salían más lágrimas de sus avellanados ojos.  
Kaede se esperó unos momentos para que el do'ahou se acostumbrase a esa intromisión y el dolor se fuese transformando en un gran placer. Cuando notó que estaba más relajado comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia adentro y hacia a fuera, de forma muy suave. Hana comenzó a jadear.  
-Ah...sí...así...más fuerte...ahh te amo...-  
Y así, el moreno fue intensificando sus arremetidas hasta que los gemidos del pelirrojo y los suyos propios se podrían escuchar incluso fuera del edificio.  
Las caderas de Kaede se movían ya a gran velocidad y las de Hana seguían su ritmo a la perfección. Esos dos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, perecía que cada uno de ellos hubiese nacido para complementar al otro.  
El Kitsune de pronto, se fijó en el miembro de Hana, des de hacía mucho rato que buscaba atención, así que optó por abandonar una de sus manos de sus caderas para cogerle el miembro y empezar a masturbarlo.  
-AHHHHHHHHH...esto....ahhhhh...esto es geniaaaahhhh....genaillll....- decía entre gemidos mientras movía un más sus caderas para seguir el ritmo más acelerado de su amante.  
Kaede también lo estaba disfrutando mucho...Ver a su do'ahou totalmente entregado, con sus mejillas arder y gemir por más...lo traía loco. Y también el sentir que estaba dentro de él...en su cálida y muy estrecha entrada que definitivamente le hacían perder el juicio.  
-Kae...terminaré en segundos!!!-anunció el pelirrojo.  
-Hai...yo tambie..Ahhh...yo tambiéén!!-  
Así pues, se movieron con más fuerza y pasión mientras que un calor los comenzaba a llenar y en pocos instantes llegaron juntos al clímax del placer haciendo que los dos nombraran con un gran gemido el nombre de su amante mientras vaciaban todo su líquido seminal, Hanamichi en el su vientre y en la mano de Kaede y éste en la entrada de su koi.  
Una vez terminaron, Rukawa cayó sobre el pelirrojo quién lo recibió con mucha ternura. Se estuvieron así unos segundos, porqué rápidamente el moreno se levantó para lamer todo el abdomen del pelirrojo que estaba bañado de su semen mientras que Hana hacía lo mismo con la mano de Kaede.  
Una vez acabaron, Rukawa se tumbó al lado de Sakuragi ý ambos se quedaron en silencio para descansar e intentar calmar su respiración entrecortada debido a tanto "ejercicio".  
-Hana...ha sido genial...gracias por no haberte ido...Te amo...-dijo aun respirando con dificultad.  
-Yo también te amo...-afirmó el Do'ahou pero de pronto se daba la vuelta para su Kitsune- pero...aun no es hora de descansar...me apetece comer carne de zorro- dijo pícaramente mientras daba suaves y pequeños besos en los hombros blanquecinos y musculosos de su acompañante.  
-¿ah sí? Mmm...ya le avisaron que esa carne cuesta mucho de conseguir?-  
-mmm...sí, creo que alguna vez me lo advirtieron, pero hace poco que probé una muy buena y me gustaría repetir ración...-  
Y no dio tiempo a responder al zorrito ya que se abalanzó sobre su ser y le besó fuertemente en sus labios para comenzar de nuevo con el juego de caricias que llevaría a los dos directamente al séptimo cielo...Al fin y al cabo, la noche acababa de comenzar y su historiaen común también....  
  
Owari  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí teneis el final!!!!! Al fin lo acabé!! nOn que les pareció? Espero de veras que les haya llegado a gustar tanto como a mí al escribirlo n0n Cuando acabé de escribir la parte en que Hana va por toda Kanagawa abrazando, besando y gritando su amor por Kaede, no se porqué pero me quedé de muy buen humor XDDD en serio, yo misma iba sonriendo por toda mi casa XDDD Aixx que ilusión nOn Mi primer fanfik terminado!!!! Diganme sus opinionessss!!! Este ultimo capitulo lo quería colocar para el dia de mi cumpleaños (9 de setiembre) pero al final se atrasó mucho xDDD Bueno espero que les haya gustado nOn Nos vemos para la próxima!! 


End file.
